


Kokkino Anthos

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, You'll see..., but god the tensions and stuff are perfect, ever read Young Elites by Marie Lu?, gd and yb are like best bros, gdyb too, gtop holy-, im going to try my best on this one, seunghyun is like the leader of the whole society, so if you have any qs please leave precious comments!, still feel a little iffy about using it since..., yup its that AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: After the blood plague spread, it left inhumane powers to those who were affected. To those that were given powers, were also left with abnormal markings from the plague-make it their hair, their eyes, or even markings on their skin. They were both blessed and cursed.Jiyong has been plagued by the blood fever and it had left him as it his mercy, leaving him alive but marked as well. His hair turned white and scars adorned his skin. His stepfather decides to use him, to bring him into good use and that's when fate decided to lead him...to death or to the light.





	1. Chapter 1

_ "Wear it." _

  Jiyong stared at the dress, fingers lightly pinching the red translucent silk. It was a pretty dress, he had to admit. It was a dress, influenced heavily by the Eastern ones. It had two layers, an almost thing white underlayer and the red silk. There was the layered v-neck along with the wide sleeves and then by the waist, accompanied by the sash that held it tight. 

  He looked up at his father whose stare was icy and yet something else. Something dark and almost forbidden. But whatever it was, his father never touched him. Only stared at him. Only watched. Jiyong swung his legs off the bed, standing on the cool floor. He took off the gown he wore, letting it pool around his ankles as he reached for the dress. He dressed himself, his father sitting on the chair. 

  When he was done, Jiyong looked at his father. "What is it, this time?" Jiyong asked. 

  His father didn't respond for a good few moments before he stood and then with a few strides, he grabbed Jiyong's chin and Jiyong felt a spike of fear and his hand jerked up to push his father's shoulder. To stop him from whatever he was going to do. His father stared at his hand, almost touching the tunic. A smirk passed on his father's lips. "I've been getting quite a few bargains," His father said. "Men who are willing to buy you."

  Jiyong trembled when his father's finger smoothed over his lower lip. 

  "Men who see you  _ differently _ . Even if you're an affected one," His father chuckled darkly. "Don't you think its time you're put into use, Jiyong? Your mother and father left you and your older sister has disappeared on you. You have no one and no goal. Why not sell yourself to pleasure?" His father said and Jiyong felt a sob catch in his throat, his eyes burning with tears. 

  “You’ll be a catch, Jiyong,” His father continued, pushing him back until they both hit the bed. His father pinned Jiyong’s arms down, one knee between his legs. “You’re beautiful after all.”

  Jiyong felt a tear trail down the corner of his eye. “Good riddance,” Jiyong said through a bitter smile. 

  His father only smiled at him. “I have a promising one tonight, so fancy yourself up,” He said and then in one motion, he was off Jiyong. He stood up, smoothing down his tunic and left the room with the click of his shoes. 

  Jiyong inhaled in a shaky breath, tears falling from his eyes as he rolled to his side, crying silently, cursing the blood fever. He gripped the sheets under him, burying his head on the soft fabric that smelled of flowers. 

  He didn’t notice someone watching him from afar through the window in the rainy evening. 

 

  “He’s handsome and yet beautiful,” The man who Jiyong’s father had promised Jiyong took Jiyong’s chin, making him look at him. “Truly breathtaking.”

  “He’ll be quite the bestseller,” His father smiled eerily. “How about it?”

  The man graying hair at the temples with his hair tied at the back of his nape in a traditional fashion, turned Jiyong’s chin left and right. “How old is he?”

  “He’ll be turning 18 in a few weeks,” His father replied. 

  The man’s eyes were predatory as Jiyong stood still, expression dull from the crying. His eyes were trailing all over his body, pulling the dress shirt sleeve higher to expose his pale arms and his hand sliding down to his hips. Gloved fingers pulled the dress shirt low so that his torso was revealed a little. It disgusted Jiyong and he hid it well with a neutral expression as his eyes met the man’s. Suddenly, the man’s pupil’s dilated with a darkness tinted to it. His lips curved into a smirk. Jiyong blinked in fear.

  “It will cost only the two pouches of gold talents your offered to me,” Jiyong’s father said, his voice pleased and smooth. 

  “Perfect,” The man said, taking Jiyong’s hand and kissing the back of his palm. His eyes looked into Jiyong with promise. “You’ll be mine tomorrow morning,” His voice was soft as he leaned in towards Jiyong. “Do wait for me.”

   Jiyong did pull away a little and the man chuckled, pulling a good foot away. “Here is the payment,” He took out two pouches from his coat and handing it to Jiyong’s father who eagerly took it. “I will bring him tomorrow morning at sunrise. Have him ready then.”

   “Of course,” His father said and they exchanged a shake of hands before he escorted him to the door. 

   Jiyong was then alone in the tearoom and he strided upstairs to the dark, his steps heavy and swift as he went into his bedroom, unbuttoning his dress shirt. Tears threatening to fall for the second time as Jiyong undressed in the dark, the rain growing heavier outside, painting the windows blurry. It made Jiyong calm a little with the sound of the heavy pour. 

  A shadow from downstairs enlarged on the floor and Jiyong spun on his heels to see his father grinning at him. “You did well today, Jiyong,” His father took a step forward when Jiyong spoke,”Stop. Don’t come near,” Jiyong glared at him through teary eyes. “Don’t ever come near me.”

   His father smiled, a hidden meaning behind it. “This is for the best, Jiyong,” His tone was velvet soft and Jiyong shook his head, tears falling from his eyes as he backed towards the window. “You’re a  _ malfetto _ . What will you do to me? You’ve already tainted the family. We’re quite financially down. You just saved the family...you made yourself  _ useful.  _ “

  “There was so much more I could’ve done,” Jiyong said, his voice shaky. 

  His father only smiled. “Rest tonight. I’ll rid of you in sunrise,” And he left Jiyong in the dark. 

   Jiyong swallowed a scream as he looked up, willing his tears to not shed. His lips quivered and he cried again, leaning over the bed. 

 

  He couldn’t sleep. He kept imagining what that man would do to him. Where he would go. What “use” he’d come to. Jiyong closed his eyes, calming his beating heart, wondering if he should just...runaway. 

_ Runaway?  _ Jiyong snapped open his eyes and sat up abruptly. The house was silent and Jiyong turned to see that the rain had grown to a steady downpour. It was dark outside and there was only four hours till sunrise. Jiyong threw off the covers, dressing into black baggy pants for traveling. He pulled out a sack and began to pack a few belongings. 

  He dressed into a dark gray tunic his father thought he’d thrown away (Jiyong picked it up before it was thrown into the fire and hid it from his watchful eyes). Wrapping a scarf around his shoulders, neck, and face, he wore soft leather boots. He pulled his hood up, making sure he gathered everything before he crept silently to the window. He opened the latch quietly, pushing the glass open. The rain fell outside, the tiles slick with water. But it would deafen his escape nevertheless. 

  Jiyong didn’t think twice as he climbed out, holding onto the windowsill for balance. He closed it with a soft click, inaudible, and he climbed down to the muddy roads. His feet touched the wet ground and he felt confidence and exhilaration as he ran across the street and into a quiet alleyway where the darkness swallowed him. 

  Jiyong was running as fast as he could. He let his surroundings blur past him as he pumped his legs, his breaths puffing and taking shape as he panted. The rain was seeping through the thin layer, soaking his skin wet. He kept his hood secured to cover his white hair as he came into a village district. There were people still outside, shawls and hats on and Jiyong crossed to an empty alleyway, seeing a crate under the roof of a rundown shack. He curled close by the wall, catching his breath as he leaned his head back, pulling the hood off, his hair wet with rain. 

  He closed his eyes and succumbed to his exhaustion. 

 

  It was the afternoon and Jiyong had dressed into a traveller’s garb, using the black scarf as a shawl to cover his hair. He had brought his small pouch of gold and silver talents. He didn’t use it. He did just wander around, gathering information about the other malfetto. He gained good information from a an old woman who sold flat wooden engravings, beautifully carved with names.  _ The Alchemist. The Reaper. The Sunkisser. The Windwalker.  _ “If you hang one of these, they’ll protect you from the Inquistors that hunt down the malfettos. They’re wicked men,” The old woman shook her head. “The poor children who were affected.”

  It was all Jiyong needed. He was about to leave after thanking the woman before she took his hand, clasping something into his palm. He opened it, seeing a small wooden charm made of carved wood with fire etched onto it. Beneath, carved in cursive, wrote  _ The Reaper.  _

  Jiyong stared at the woman in surprise. “It’s okay, ma’am,” Jiyong said, quickly but the woman’s gnarly hands were stronger than Jiyong thought. 

   The woman’s expression was grave. “Tread carefully, child. Even with the shawl, they’ll find you.” 

   Jiyong nodded, aware that the woman knew who he was. “Thank you,” Jiyong smiled and the woman smiled back, letting his hand go. He turned to leave this time, and he tucked the small thing in his pocket. 

 

  Jiyong was still in the city of Dalia, wandering and sleeping curled up in the alleyways. He was still anxious that his father would come looking for him. But damn him, Jiyong was glad to have run away. He may not have the riches of sleeping in bed or eating, but it was better than sleeping and breathing in a cage where he was dressed up like a doll. And for once, Jiyong was glad to be wearing other than feminine clothing. He liked the feeling of loose clothing. Dresses were loose, yes, but only by the legs. 

  It was raining today and Jiyong was huddled under the shelter of a cavern outside. He was offered a warm drink of milk and Jiyong took it with a small smile from the generous woman. As he drank it all, the heat of the milk warming him, Jiyong heard galloping. It got louder and Jiyong stood up, the cup falling and shattering into a million pieces as he saw the familiar silhouette of the rider.  _ No.  _ Jiyong grabbed his pack and dove into the narrow alleyway, jumping over the crates of food. He heard a loud neigh and the stomp of hooves behind and Jiyong fled, his heart beating against his ribcage, panic flooding his senses. 

  And then as he came out into the open, ropes and chains wrapped around his legs and ankles, bringing him into a skid into the mud. They tightened and Jiyong struggled as he saw blue and silver uniforms.  _ It’s the Inquisitors.  _ Jiyong thought with fear, remembering the colors from the parade when the King passed away. 

  Then a shadow loomed over Jiyong and he snapped his head up to his father who stared down at him with anger and displeasure. His hood was ripped away from his head, white strands sticking to his face and forehead. 

  “That’s him,” His father said, his voice hard. 

  “No,” Jiyong said, kneeling, the rain dampening his clothes. “No,” Jiyong breathed. He struggled against the rope and chains. “No, I’m not going back!” He screamed. 

   Suddenly, Jiyong saw his father’s hand raise and there was an echoing slap. Jiyong gasped, falling forward as his right cheek burned. 

   “Disgraceful brat,” His father spat. 

   Jiyong began to sob, his face covered in mud as he struggled as rough hands brought him to his feet. One pulled his hair, making Jiyong unable to bite or move his head.  _ I just escaped and I have to go back?  _ Jiyong lost energy in his body as he dragged towards a wooden cage. 

   Just then, there was a flash of black. It came fast, already knocking down the men that was taking Jiyong. Jiyong gasped and saw a hooded figure. He was a little short, but Jiyong could see the broad shoulders. He was hooded, and Jiyong could only see his mouth. 

   “C’mon!” The figure grabbed Jiyong, his other hand gripping the chains that held Jiyong. He heard a sizzle and Jiyong watched in surprise as the chain melted, its edges orange. The figure grabbed Jiyong and they ran. 

   “Get him!” Jiyong heard his father yowl and there was a stampede of hooves behind them. 

   And then, the figure turned and with the splay of his hand, fire spread out into a wall, flames defiant against the rain and the figure pulled Jiyong into an alleyway and out into another street. It was hard to count how many alleyways and streets they crossed to but Jiyong was running along the figure. 

   Whoever this person was, he was a malfetto. He burned Jiyong’s chains and with just a single movement, fire had magically materialized. They soon came into a quiet town, by the port, and they were hiding inside an abandoned shack. Even if it smelled like dust and fish, it sheltered them from the rain and they were catching their breaths. Jiyong watched the figure light a candle with a snap of his fingers. It was amazing. 

   The figure sat across from Jiyong and took off the hood. Jiyong saw a mob of blonde hair, wet and slick as the candle revealed his savior. A boy, who looked the same age as Jiyong. He small eyes that hinted his Eastern nationality. 

   “You okay?” The boy asked, his voice soft and clear. “I’m Youngbae.”


	2. Chapter 2

_"Run for it!"_

While Youngbae leaped over the crate, Jiyong was hauling himself to the roofs as the angry shopkeeper waved his butcher knife in frustration and warning. He saw Youngbae reach out to Jiyong as they ran--Youngbae on ground, Jiyong on the roofs--and Jiyong grabbed it. Youngbae smoothly swung onto the rooftops with practiced footing as they escaped, the bag of fruits and nuts over his shoulder. Their catch of the day. 

    They stopped fleeing after a three streets, and they were on the rooftop of a random building, catching their breaths. Jiyong was sprawled on the warm cement, an arm over his eyes as his chest rose and fell heavily. He still wasn't used to running and jumping on rooftops as Youngbae was and he wasn't as fast or stealthy as he was. A foot nudged his arm and there was Youngbae, standing over him, an arm extended out to him, again. Jiyong smiled, taking it as the boy hauled him up. Youngbae pat his shoulder. "You okay?"

   "Yeah," Jiyong said with a smile. "Let's go home."

   Youngbae nodded and they jumped down the roof, landing smoothly and a little heavily for Jiyong. They walked a leisure pace to the port as Youngbae reached into the bag, throwing Jiyong a plum. He caught it and wiped it with his tunic before biting into it. "Oh gods, that's good," Jiyong moaned. 

    "I always liked apples," Youngbae said, already finishing the apple and throwing the core away. 

    Jiyong giggled into his hand behind him. Youngbae grinned and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, they came into the port's main street. They began talking about how Jiyong was with his slinking fingers, grabbing the sack from the table when the shopkeeper wasn't watching. Youngbae was making fun as Jiyong's face was wide-eyed and cautious when he pulled it off the table. Jiyong laughed with him, pinching his cheek affectionately. 

    They came into their small shack, going inside and sitting on the ground. They began to feast on their stolen food, eating with laughter, and then brushing off pieces from their faces to each other. It was a friendly act, nothing romantic, just a new level of companionship. "We haven't really run into any other malfettos, huh?" Jiyong asked as he popped a cherry into his mouth. 

   "You're right," Youngbae said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "And it's been more than a month."

   And it had. After Youngbae saved Jiyong from The Inquisitors, Jiyong had fallen into a deep fever and Youngbae had stayed by his side, nursing him back to his normal state even when there were chances to just leave him. From there, a friendship with a strong bond was forged and they were inseparable. They both learned slowly about each other, finding common birthplaces in the East or both being the same age despite Youngbae being three months older. They both went as far as to telling each other's stories of their lives before. They kept on stealing and trading ever since. It wasn't the rich life Jiyong has formerly accustomed to, but Jiyong loved it. Anything to get away from the clutches of his father and that man. But strangely, they haven't run into any other malfettos. They'd heard rumors of the society but haven't stayed for long to hear more about it. 

   "At first, I thought you were The Reaper," Jiyong had said one fine evening. "Since I heard he had the ability to light fire like you did."

   Youngbae had laughed then. 

   "We'll probably run into them soon," Youngbae said, leaning back onto the wall. "But the question is, will we join them?" And he looked at Jiyong. 

   Jiyong shrugged and looked outside where the boats were departing and arriving. He didn't answer him because he had no answer. If Youngbae wanted to join, Jiyong would simply follow him. They promised to be by each other's side after all. And to be honest, they were living a stable life. They only had each other. Them against the world. 

   "Plus, we still haven't found out what ability you have," Youngbae continued. 

   "I might not have any," Jiyong said, smiling a little. "Maybe I was too sickly to have gotten one."

   Youngbae shrugged. "Maybe you had to be too sick to get one."

    Jiyong laughed at his response. "I don't really remember it, honestly. Just that I was always bedridden and screaming how painful it was. It was torture."

    "Yeah, like torture," Youngbae agreed. "That's the word."

   Jiyong smiled bitterly, remembering the screams, the blood, and so many tears. If he were to go back to that time, Jiyong would rather die. His father sold him to a man looking for forbidden pleasure, so why not just disappear?  _But I wouldn't be able to meet Youngbae._ Jiyong thought, glancing up at the boy. He was looking at the rest of the nuts, a thoughtful look on his face. He could still remember the concentrated look on his face when he had wiped the sweat from his face when Jiyong had cracked open his eyes in the midst of his fever. 

   "Have you ever felt like joining them, though? The rumored society," Jiyong asked. 

   Youngbae shrugged. "If you're willing to join, then so am I."

   Jiyong smiled at that and Youngbae grinned back.  _Me too._ Jiyong thought. 

 

 

   The bandit grabbed Jiyong by the neck and Jiyong felt himself choking. He felt the muscle against his Adam's apple, choking him slowly and with a grunt, Jiyong flipped him over using the strength he had left. The man's back hit the wet ground with a sickening thud and a loud groan was ripped from him. Jiyong punched another in the face when he turned and saw Youngbae taking on three at once. He blocked a kick with the back of his hand, his lip torn, bruises on his face. Jiyong probably didn't look any better; after all, he was the one who always got picked on first.    

   But this time, the bandits were really intending to kill them. They were both surrounded. The pouring rain made their clothes cling onto their skin, their skin wet. And then with the slide of hands, knives were drawn and Jiyong shared a glance with Youngbae. Youngbae spat out blood to the side and then with a raise of his palm, fire burst, threatening and unyielding. There were yells and cursed and just as the two were about to flee, Jiyong's wrist was caught just as he was about to jump onto the rooftop. Crying out, Jiyong was pulled roughly back and he hit the ground. The breath in his chest was knocked out as he groaned and curled up in pain, gasping.

   "Jiyong!" He could hear Youngbae yell and Jiyong struggled to respond. 

   Until Jiyong felt the blade against his neck. He froze and he could see Youngbae on the rooftops. He heard hurried footsteps and Jiyong could see the blue and silver robes. He met Youngbae's panicked stare and Jiyong felt the blade dig deeper.  _It was a trap. They're with the Inquisitors._ Jiyong thought, feeling devastation hit him in the chest. 

   "Good job," One of them said and the leader--he came first and stood at the center--pulled off his hood and Jiyong was met with the grayest eyes. They were pale and yet blue touched the edges. His hair was black and short-cropped. His skin was pale. 

   "I got the other one as well," An Inquisitor said and Jiyong snapped his eyes to where Youngbae was struggling as two of them held him down. 

   "Hello, Jiyong Kwon," The one with the gray eyes said, approaching him. 

   "Get away from him!" Youngbae screamed, trying to escape. 

   "I've heard so much about you from Count Vendotta and your father," The gray-eyed Inquisitor. "I'm glad I got you before The Reaper did."

   "No," Jiyong whispered, and everything hit him at once. His father and his stares as Jiyong dressed into the dressed. The chains and ropes restraining him on that rainy night. The fear. The loneliness. The vague memories of his mother and father, and his sister. "Please, no," Jiyong whispered. 

   Just as the blade dug into his skin and drew blood, Youngbae suddenly burst. A pillar of fire burst and suddenly the man behind Jiyong was burst into flames and the man screamed and the blade sliced Jiyong's neck. Hissing, Jiyong pressed his hand to it, watching in shock as the man writhed in pain as his screams bounced off the walls of the alleyway. 

   Jiyong watched with wide eyes as Youngbae fought the Inquisitors. The fire was sparking into bright flashes and the gray-eyed Inquisitor only looked troubled. "Once a dog, always a dog," The Inquisitor drew the sword by his waist and walked toward Youngbae whose back was turned on him. 

   In a flash, Jiyong was grabbing the gray-eyed Inquisitor but the other male was already on him, grabbing his forearm and bringing him close. Jiyong gasped. Suddenly, everything turned slow. Jiyong's wide eyes met the stormy gray ones and the Inquisitor smirked. "Oh, Jiyong. Did you honestly think you could land a hit on me? You're no use, after all, Jiyong. You should've made yourself useful."

   And then Jiyong heard his step-father's echoes.  _This is for the best, Jiyong. What will you do to me? You'll be a catch._ Jiyong felt a tear drop and then something stabbed him. Jiyong blinked and saw the Inquisitor stab a knife at his side. "You're no use to anyone, Jiyong," The Insquisitor whispered in his ear. "Your father's dead and there's no one out there."

   Jiyong smiled bitterly. "He's not my father," Jiyong grabbed his hand as the blade sunk deeper. 

   The Inquisitor only smiled. "Then that just proves how alone you've been. Poor thing."

   Jiyong roared and pushed him away, sliding the knife out with an arc of blood. The rain fell heavier that it had and then, there was a bright flash. 

 

   Youngbae grabbed Jiyong, his hand pressed against the wound as Jiyong began to lose consciousness. "No, Jiyong, not yet!" Youngbae slapped his cheek and Jiyong's eyes crack opened. "Not yet, just stay with me," Youngbae carried Jiyong on his back, running from the damned Inquisitors. Jiyong's body was heavy despite his petiteness. Youngbae could barely see the blood and rain in his eyes but all he could care was Jiyong. 

   Something caught on Youngbae's legs, digging in his heel painfully and he tripped, skidding across the wet stone. Youngbae cried out as the spikes dug into the skin, causing the skin to tear. He burned the chain and saw the Head Inquisitor, Tristen, approach him with a neutral expression. Youngbae cursed and he pulled Jiyong with him as he moved backwards, unable to stand and flee with his wounded heel. His back hit the wall of the dark alleyway, barely half a mile away from where he had fled. 

   Glaring at Tristen, Youngbae pulled Jiyong close to him as he could. He was shivering and Youngbae saw Tristen stand over them like a tower, his eyes cold. "You're both going to die anyway," Tristen said, drawing his

    Youngbae bitterly laughed. 

   "I hope you rest in peace," Tristen raised his sword and Youngbae shut his eyes closed until nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the blade burned down to liquid and Tristen clicked his tongue, looking around. 

   "He's here," Tristen dropped the sword, backing away. "The Reaper."

   Youngbae wildly looked around and saw a hooded figure. The rain stopped to a small drizzle and Youngbae saw other hooded figures jumping down and he felt Jiyong stir as he opened his eyes. One of figures pulled back his hood, reveal white hair and a chiseled face. He wore a small smirk as he approached them. Youngbae glared at him as Jiyong whimpered. 

   "I won't hurt you," The man's voice was deep. "I'm Seunghyun, also known as The Reaper," His foot caught on something and he bent to pick it up. 

   Youngbae saw a small wooden charm, the one Jiyong carried with him. Seunghyun smirked wider and he gripped it in his hand. "It seems I've chosen the right time to pick you both up."


	3. Chapter 3

   Youngbae glanced down at Jiyong, whose eyes were dim and distant. The blood at his side was warm and seeping through his hands. The rain didn't help and Youngbae held him closer. He looked up at Seunghyun. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. 

   Seunghyun gestured to Jiyong with his hand. "If you come with us, I'll offer you the best hospitality. I'll give you a place to call home and a place to feel safe. You might already know who we are," Seunghyun said and the hooded figure beside him turned, and Youngbae saw the infamous symbol. The dagger--these people were the Dagger Society. The society that was all malfettos. Like him. Like Jiyong. 

   "I'll even heal your friend," Seunghyun offered and Youngbae heard Jiyong whimper. With every second, Jiyong was growing cold and the blood was slowly flowing. Youngbae couldn't even find a place for them anymore, there were going to be pursued and they would live in constant fear. Youngbae stroked Jiyong's cheek. "I'll join," He said, his voice hard with determination. "Please, just...just save him."

   Seunghyun nodded and motioned to someone behind. Another hooded figure pushed his way to the front, and he pulled back his hood, revealing a sharp angular jawline and an oval shaped face. He had pale skin with high cheekbones with bowed, deep red lips. His hair was slicked back from rain and he instantly crouched down by Jiyong. "May I?" He asked and it took Youngbae a moment to reply his permission. His voice was velvet deep and he ripped Jiyong's tunic as Youngbae lowered him onto the ground. He hand was above the wound and there was a warm green light emitting from his palm. Youngbae watched with surprise as Jiyong's wound began to heal, tissue over tissue, skin of skin until it left a pink scar. 

   "Let's get him back to the court," The man said, turning to Seunghyun. "He needs rest and warmth."

   Seunghyun turned. "Let's go," He said. 

   Youngbae saw Jiyong close his eyes and he saw someone approach them. His hood was pulled back revealing his white hair and markings under his left eye. Beneath the cape, Youngbae could see the muscles and the man smiled, his eyes growing small as he did so. "I'm Daesung," The man's voice was husky and a little deep. "Need help?"

   "I, I want to carry him," Youngbae said and Daesung, the man whose smile made Youngbae's chest feel warmer, nodded. "No problem."

   Youngbae hauled Jiyong on his back, Daesung waiting for him. He felt immensely grateful and glad that someone was nice enough to stay for him. He hadn't felt the feeling in a long, long time. And Daesung had more friendliness than the others so it made Youngbae glad. It appeared he made a friend. Daesung was silent but the silence calmed Youngbae. 

   Just then, Seunghyun was beside them with a single step and Youngbae jolted. The man smiled with amusement. "To make it easier, Soohyuk will transport you both to the court. There, you can rest and be assured you're safe."

   Youngbae didn't know how to say thanks so he just nodded, hoping his eyes would do all the talk. Seunghyun gave a curt nod and the same man who healed Jiyong smiled at Youngbae. And then with a single step, Youngbae, carrying Jiyong, was in a different place. They were in a hallway, smooth stone under his feet and Soohyuk motioned for him to follow. The scent of rain with aromatic flowers hung in the air, and Youngbae took a quick sweep of their surroundings. 

   They seemed to be in a courtyard with two floors and many doors. They were under shelter from the rain and torches lit along the wall, lighting their way through the dark evening. They walked up a fight of stairs and Soohyuk opened a door. Instantly, a weak smell of jasmine filled Youngbae's nose. 

   "Let me clean him, okay?" Soohyuk said as Youngbae laid him gently on the bed with a light blue and purple gossamer hanging around the bed. Youngbae sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the exhaustion catch up to him. His head started to spin and he laid his head on his hands, inhaling and exhaling. The jasmine actually made it worse and he felt sick. 

   Soohyuk seemed to have noticed because he put a hand on Youngbae's shoulder. "Just wait outside and I'll get Daesung to the room next to this one," He promised. 

   Feeling weak, Youngbae nodded, thanking him with a murmur of his lips before he left. He closed the door and leaned against the stone veranda of the second floor overlooking the courtyard. He could see the white bob of Daesung's hair as he came up. Youngbae closed his eyes and waited. 

 

   Youngbae woke up, feeling better. He could smell a faint scent of lavender. His room was pleasantly warm and he could see a light blue and dark blue silk veil around the bed he had slept in. He remembered Daesung who helped him after his sudden exhaustion crash, and he hoped to see him so the could thank him. There was a chair by the bedside. A desk with a plate of lavender stems was on the desk and Youngbae could see others ones scattered around the room. 

   He shifted so that he could snuggle under the covers, feeling content with the feeling of sleeping properly. He thought of Jiyong, that moment, and he slid out of bed. Barefeet, he opened the door to peek out, only to find it early morning. He went out, closing the door and going next door where Jiyong was. He went inside and saw Jiyong, asleep with the gossamer around the bed. He smiled and lifted the veil to slip under. He curled next to Jiyong, who wore the same loose robe. He looked healthier and Youngbae watched him sleep until his eyes drooped. 

 

   Jiyong had woken up several times. But he'd already fallen asleep to fully open his eyes. He only remembered how warm, how comfortable he was. And he dreamed. He dreamed of being loved with his mother's soothing words and touches. And he saw the back of his sister, turning on him as he hung onto his mother's sleeve. 

   His small hand reached out to her, his vision swarming as she disappeared and that's when Jiyong woke up with a jolt. 

   Jiyong sat up, pressing a hand against his chest to calm his beating heart. Jiyong took a good look where he was when he calmed. The room was beautiful and twilight streamed in from the veranda. A cool wind blew in, causing the translucent silk around the bed to flutter lightly. There was a smell of jasmine in the room and Jiyong moved the curtain a little to see the room clearly, not through blue and pink gossamer silk. There were plates of jasmine on the desk in the corner and on the veranda's stone ledges. On the desk lay an open book with a bottle of ink with a quill leaning on the edge. There was also a dresser in the left corner with another plate of flowers. 

   Jiyong laid back down, lying on his left, pulling the covers over his shoulders as he thought about the events before. He remembered being stabbed on the side from that gray-eyed Inquisitor, and how Youngbae was carrying him. They ran and Jiyong remembers the protective arms and hand on his back and shoulder as Jiyong remember several figures looming over them. Jiyong had been traumatized at that moment of his step-father, and his vision only saw faceless shadows. Youngbae was all Jiyong could see so he had clung to him.

   Jiyong lifted the loose white tunic he wore and saw a pink scar on his side where the Inquisitor had stabbed him and Jiyong figured someone had healed him. And Jiyong realized that they are in the Dagger Society, the rumored society where malfettos were part of. Jiyong had to see Youngbae. He swung his legs off the edge and he wore slippers that were at the edge of the bed. On weak legs, Jiyong dragged his feet to the door when there was a knock that made him freeze. The door opened and Jiyong saw a handsome man come inside. 

   His bow shaped lips smirked as his eyes crinkled with amusement. "Where did you intend to go, Jiyong?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating after this for quite a while for another novel to turn into a competition but I hope you'll be on the edge of chairs on this chapter! Felt a little mean and decided to end with a cliffhanger! Feel free to leave comments, what you think will happen, what you like, etc. Comments really make my day thanks to so much love and support from you guys! I love you guys lots, have a fun Thanksgiving, and until then!

   Jiyong was surprised how handsome this man was. With his tall height, the dark blue cape he wore behind him rustled lightly like bringing the night back in the twilight. His eyebrows were raised with amusement, eyes crinkling as they trailed over his body. He had high cheekbones that cast small shadows along his cheeks. His lips were bow-shaped, edges curling up into a smirk that made Jiyong stare. His hair was deep crimson, shining bright red in strands when in the light. His jawline was prominent like it could cut someone. 

   "H...How do you know my name?" Jiyong asked, taking a step back. Even if this man was handsome, he had to know if Youngbae was safe. 

   "I know you want to see your friend but he's resting now. I'm sure you know where you are," The man lightly smiled as if to ensure him. 

   "I really don't," Jiyong said slowly, looking unsure. 

   "I suppose not, then," The man bowed his head, his crimson hair shining in the streaming ray of the morning sun. "I'm Seunghyun, leader of the Dagger Society, also of the Young Elites."

    _Seunghyun. Wasn't he the 1st Prince of Kenettra?_ Jiyong thought and he suddenly realized.  _They say the 1st Prince was thrown out of the palace after the King passed away, causing the younger sibling to take the throne. This was when the blood fever ended so..._ Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun who still had that small smirk. "Your Majesty," Jiyong whispered, bowing his head. 

   A finger on his chin made Jiyong look up and Seunghyun was smiling as if pleased. "You should get back in bed, not stand here in the cold," His voice was low and Jiyong flushed at the rumble of his throat. 

   Jiyong nodded silently, still numb from meeting the Prince here of all places. Well...first he had to know what was going on and where he was. As soon as Jiyong had settled into the warmth of the bed, Seunghyun sat on the chair by the bedside, leisurely leaning back and crossing his legs. The look on his face must've let Seunghyun aware of the answers he was looking forward to. 

   "You're in Estenzia. But to be more specific, you're above Fortuna Court, a brothel, as well as our hideout," Seunghyun said, his face serious. "Where you rest now is merely a show."

   Jiyong nodded, unable to find words to speak. 

   "There other malfettos like you in the Dagger Society. Those from all over the world. I've gathered the team to take back my throne, as well as my kingdom, and rid the people from the brainwash of the blood fever," Seunghyun went on and Jiyong could put the pieces together. Seunghyun wants the throne and crown back. Of course. "Everyone one of them, the malfettos, have abilities, powers like you do," He said, and reaching out, he took Jiyong's wrist, causing him to flinch. Seunghyun's thumb was on his vein and Jiyong could feel something inside him that floods throughout his body. "You haven't realized yours, but many of us have and we hone our skills to perfect it in our control."

   "What is mine?" Jiyong asked quietly. 

   Seunghyun's smirk grew wider and he leaned in. "You're blessed with Amare's power. The power to seduce."

   Jiyong blinked and deep red flushed his cheeks and he looked down, pressing his hands to his cheeks to cool them. Now he could see why his father and the suitor was so into him. He was seducing them without his intention. And...maybe even Youngbae. 

   Chuckling, Seunghyun leaned back. "The Fortuna Court is where you will learn to control it," He said, more gently. "You'll be with Soohyuk on that one."

   "Who's that?" Jiyong asked.  _A consort?_

   "You'll see a few days after your proper rest," Seunghyun promised. "He's the one who healed your wound."

   Jiyong pressed a hand to his side, remembering the cold steel of the blade slicing through his skin. He could feel the blood warm and then cold in the rain. He shuddered. He didn't want to go through that anymore. 

   "I brought you and Youngbae here to join me," Seunghyun said and Jiyong looked at him. "You're both skilled fighters, abilities that can be used other than the dirty streets. You can have anything here in return."

   "What did Youngbae say? Surely, you must've talked to him," Jiyong said and he remembered them talking about it.  _if you're willing to join, so am I._ He has said. 

   "He says he will follow you," Seunghyun said, his eyes glinting. 

   Jiyong smiled despite the grave situation. He knew Seunghyun was giving them a choice, but Youngbae's thoughtfulness made Jiyong feel warm. He felt relieved that Youngbae was fine and safe. "I want time to think about it," Jiyong said, giving Seunghyun a leveled look. "I want to talk it over with Youngbae even if he says that."

   "That's fine. But know that what I've said to you must not be said outside if you don't join me. I may have to put you two in danger, if so."

    _He'll kill us both._ Jiyong didn't have to look at the sugar-coated words. They'll kill them both. 

   "The choice is yours. I'll come back on Moraday, three days from today," Seunghyun said, standing up. "I'll have a maid check up on you from time to time. You can see Youngbae any time you want. He's next door on your right."

   "Thank you," Jiyong blurted before Seunghyun went out, the door behind him. The Prince looked back on him and Jiyong flushed, unable to look at his handsomeness. "Thank you for saving us."

   Seunghyun smiled and closed the door and Jiyong was once again alone. Alone with his thoughts. 

 

   Jiyong slept that day and next day, visited Youngbae who was using rope to make a fisherman's knot. Happy to see each other, Jiyong talked Youngbae about their decision. 

   "I want you to be safe," Youngbae genuinely said. "If you were to get hurt like that, I would never forgive myself."

   Jiyong smiled and Youngbae gave him a small grin. "We don't really have a choice anyhow, they'll kill us."

   Youngbae nodded, looking terse. "Yeah," He agreed. "Do you trust him, though?"

   "The Prince?" Jiyong asked and Youngbae nodded. He thought hard and long about it. Seunghyun was kind enough to save them, even heal their wounds, and give them a room to rest. Jiyong was even tended by a female servant who cooed over his slender body and how well he'd fit into the servant's robe (it was shimmering satin trimmed with gold thread). Who would go their way for just two street kids this far? And the sincerity, as well as promise in Seunghyun's words, warmed Jiyong. He felt safe like he would stick to it and never forget. "I do," Jiyong said and Youngbae nodded. 

   "We talked about this, Jiyong," Youngbae said and Jiyong could remember. "And," He looked a little guilty. "I don't mind the food and the shelter we're given after all those time in the streets. They'll even train us."

   "You mean you," Jiyong gently said and Youngbae looked confused before he flushed slightly red. 

   "R-right, he said," Youngbae said and Jiyong giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand. Youngbae grinned and Jiyong leaned into him. "I guess we'll be together," Jiyong gently said and the hand on his shoulder said it all. 

 

   Just as Seunghyun said, he came to Jiyong on Moraday, standing instead of sitting down, waiting patiently for Jiyong's answer. 

   Jiyong looked up at him, matching the intensity of his eyes with his own. He could see something falter in Seunghyun's eyes and it made Jiyong feel a little better. "Youngbae and I decided to join you," Jiyong said, confidently. 

   Seunghyun smiled slowly. "Good," His voice was velvet low. "You'll start now then."

 

   Jiyong came out in a thin, light flare pants. It was loose on his legs but it was easy and comfortable to move in. He wore a light blue colored tunic and Youngbae came out from his door, looking fresh and tall in his own tunic and trousers. Youngbae shot him a small smile and Jiyong nodded. Seunghyun was at Youngbae side and there was someone else too. He was smiling warmly, his posture polite. He had white hair like Jiyong, long and fringed across his forehead in smooth bangs. There was a marking under his left eye and Jiyong felt warmth just from his smile. It was strange and the boy caught him staring and he bowed his head. "I'm Daesung, also known as the Sunflower," He chuckled and Jiyong found his voice nice with the slight huskiness to it. 

   Jiyong smiled. "I'm Jiyong," He said and Daesung brightly grinned. Under the fringed bangs, Jiyong could see how small his eyes were. He must be of Asian nationality. 

   Seunghyun smoothly intervened. "Youngbae will be with me, now," He then nodded to Jiyong and Jiyong frowned slightly, because it wasn't him that his eyes were looking, it was behind...him? Jiyong turned to see a tall man standing beside him and Jiyong was shocked how someone could be so silent stand there as if he was there all this time. Seunghyun turned and Jiyong watched all three of them go. 

   "So," The man beside Jiyong said, his voice almost as deep as Seunghyun's. "You must be Jiyong."

   "I am," Jiyong said and the man smiled. He wore a dark blue tunic that billowed behind him like a cape, and he wore white pants. He had long hair, twisted into a high ponytail with star earrings hanging from his ears. His wrists were adorned with thin gold bracelets and Jiyong could see the glitter and the shade of colors over his eyelids. He was beautiful and yet handsome. 

   "I'm Soohyuk, your guide and your teacher," The man, Soohyuk, said. "It's nice to know that you're also of the Asian nationality."

   Jiyong nodded, smiling a bit. "Same here," He said and Soohyuk smiled. 

   "Shall we?" Soohyuk said and he began to go downstairs. "I'm going to lead you to my chamber in the Fortuna Court," He explained to Jiyong as he lead him on. "I'm going to test you."

   "What kind of test is it?" Jiyong asked and they came in front of a wall with two pillars. 

   Soohyuk turned his head to give him a small smile that made Jiyong flush. "Just a small, harmless test," And with that, he reached forward and pushed a brick. The wall swung open to reveal a new, dimly hall and Jiyong gaped. Soohyuk gestured for him to follow and Jiyong did. Behind, the wall went back into place and Jiyong looked around as they walked. 

   Soohyuk stops in front of a tall set of doors with the God of Love, Amare, and Goddess of Prosperity, Fortuna. Jiyong didn't have to ask to know where these doors led to. Soohyuk pushed one of the doors open and Jiyong gasped. The hall opened into an elaborately decorated sitting room with doors along the walls, leading to bedchambers. Part of the sitting room was open to a lush courtyard with beautiful flowers and a water fountain of a beautiful statue. The same silk in Jiyong's room hung low from the ceiling, its silk billowing in the light wind. Jasmine and several another scent of flowers wavered in the air. 

   "Beautiful, right?" Soohyuk said and Jiyong nodded. "This way," He lead him into one of the hallways and stopped at a door which he opened. It was a magnificent room, silk, and velvet all over, promising something forbidden and something else. The bed was shrouded by translucent blue silk and Soohyuk gestured for Jiyong to sit at one of the tables as he took out a small box. 

   "These are twelve gems to represent the energies of the God and Goddesses of powers we have," Soohyuk explained, laying them out in between them on the table. "What you're going to do is just hold them up one by one, and feel which one of them reacts to you."

   "They say the gems are touched by the Gods and Goddesses when they walked on Earth...is this why they react with the powers?" Jiyong asked and Soohyuk smiled. 

   "That's right," Soohyuk took Jiyong's hands. "Don't be alarmed if something in you snaps. Let it flow, don't bother to control it. Understand?" 

   Nodding, Jiyong felt his cold hands over his and Jiyong could feel something enter his body, cold and overwhelming. Jiyong gasped as he felt something in him expand and make his skin tingle. Something snapped in Jiyong and something flashed around his hands. Jiyong breathed, feeling the energy kindle inside him. Something flashed, and there was a crackle. 

   Jiyong swallowed and Soohyuk only looked studious. Then slowly, he moved his hands away and the feeling ebbed away, leaving Jiyong breathless. "You okay?" Soohyuk asked and Jiyong nodded, holding the table's side to hold himself. Then when the gems started to glow bright, Jiyong watched as the some of the gems glowed, some of them didn't. Soohyuk picked them up. "Diamond, moonstone, rose quartz, and tanzanite," Soohyuk separated them into a different pile. 

   "What do they mean?" Jiyong asked. 

   Soohyuk picked up the diamond. "This means endurance and preserve. It also means that you're unbreakable and beautiful," Jiyong felt his lips tug an embarrassed smile as his cheeks went aflame. Soohyuk smiled and went on. "Moonstones means to hide the beauty and show it at certain times," Soohyuk said. "Rose quartz represents love as well as seduction," Soohyuk smirked and Jiyong began to smile wider, feeling bashful. "And then tanzanite," His voice got grave. "You have an interesting ability other than to seduce."

   "Is it possible to have two abilities?" Jiyong asked, looking confused. 

   "Rarely," Soohyuk said. "It seems you have the ability to summon lightning," He looked at Jiyong. "Have you ever done anything related to lightning?"

   Jiyong tried to think. There was one time. When he was younger, he never got burned. No matter how hot, he never got shocked. He told that to Soohyuk who nodded. 

   "You'll have to train with Seunghyun," Soohyuk said and put the gems back. "I can, however, help you with your seduction," He smiled a little crookedly and leaned in. Jiyong didn't move, stiff, from the close proximity before Soohyuk took his chin, staring into his eyes. "I'm normally a little too busy with customers, but you could be an exception."

   Jiyong could feel his heart begin to beat and he swallowed as Soohyuk's thumb touched his lower lip. "Your powers are dangerous, Jiyong," He said a little more gravely. 

   Jiyong felt Soohyuk move away and he bit his lower lip. "I can do it," He said. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt."

   "I'm glad to hear that," Soohyuk said, looking pleased. "Well, let's first see how strong your ability of seduction is," He stood and Jiyong stared at him, confused. Soohyuk smiled slyly. "I hear you have experience in wearing dresses."

 

   


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter that you've all been waiting for! I'm sorry for not being able to update! Thank you for the comments as always and I'll be active from now on!

   Jiyong's lips were painted pink and his eyelids were brushed with dark pink with a bit of pearl mixed as black kohl outlined his eyes. His skin was pale and there was a healthy shine to it. He had been scrubbed and bathed in herbs, hair massaged. He dressed in thin layers of translucent silk of red and creamy white. His right shoulder was exposed with the slightly loose silk dipping to show the smooth plane of his neck and collarbones. The outfit embarrassed Jiyong, but he tried to assure that everything he was going through was just the first lesson. 

   Soohyuk came in as one of the maids presented Jiyong with a tray filled with silver and gold rings, shining gems and minerals studding each piece. When the maids were done dressing him, Jiyong sat down, staring at each piece. Soohyuk was staring at him, looking satisfied with a small smirk. "You look better than I expected," He said, his voice rumbling a little. It made Jiyong turn his head to face him, attracted by his voice. "Choose your rings," Soohyuk gestured to the tray. 

   Jiyong chose thin gold and silver rings without any gems before choosing a diamond teardrop one on his wedding finger. Once he was done, he stood up and with a bashful smile faced Soohyuk. "Do I look okay?" Jiyong asked, feeling his cheeks heat up with Soohyuk's smirk. 

   "You're beautiful," Soohyuk said, taking his hand and kissing his palm. "Shall we go?" 

   Jiyong nodded, swallowing a feeling of anxiousness and bracing himself for the anticipation. 

 

   The stares Jiyong received caused Jiyong to keep his head down, fingers anxiously spinning the rings on his fingers. Beside him, Soohyuk only instructs as they walk the streets of Estenzia, night falling as the paper lamps lit. 

   "It's all about eye contact," Soohyuk said, his voice near Jiyong's ear. "The people here are easily turned on. Especially those with looks like yours," He said. "Tilt your head up, catch someone staring, and make a small gesture of acknowledgement."

   Jiyong swallowed and nodded. "Okay," He said, cheeks aflame as Soohyuk mended with the crowd around them. Jiyong took in a deep intake of breath and he began to walk, adding a slight swing of his hips, moving away the silk to reveal more skin. Jiyong caught a man staring, looking starstruck and Jiyong blinked and gave a small smirk before turning and soon he saw a group of men following from a safe distance behind and Jiyong looked around for Soohyuk. The man was instantly by his side and to Jiyong's surprise, he wrapped an arm around his hips almost protectively. "Go with it," Soohyuk whispered. 

   Jiyong gave a slight nod, biting his lips, leaning closer to Soohyuk and pretending to giggle as he hid it behind his ear, trying to hide his flushing face. It was almost amazing to see what effect Jiyong had on people. It scared him almost. He didn't know he had such a strong effect on people. Jiyong looked back to see the group gone and Soohyuk pulled them into a garden, lit by glowing bell flowers. It was almost empty with just the surrounding sweet smell of flowers and the dim light it gave off. 

   "Are you okay?" Soohyuk asked, searching his face. "You seemed shaken."

   Jiyong nodded, numbly, trying to calm his beating heart. "I'm just so flustered," Jiyong confessed. "I didn't know I had this strong effect on people."

   Soohyuk cracked a smile. "That's why I'm here to teach you how to control it," He gently said. "But your safety comes first, so lets go back."

   Jiyong nodded, relieved to go back. 

   They emerged out from the garden and went out into the streets and Jiyong relaxed, taking his time to look around his surroundings. Estenzia was bustling even during the night with their dim lamps lit and hung all over. Small stalls were open by the roads from jewelry to cloth from other countries to paintings. It had turned almost to a festival. Jiyong was watching, feeling excited to be out. Then he saw something that he and Youngbae have always tried to steal. He stopped, letting memories wash over him. _It'd be nice to get some for Youngbae._ Jiyong thought. 

   "Want to buy it?" Soohyuk asked and Jiyong felt his shoulder jump in surprise. 

   "I-" Jiyong flushed red, flustered. 

   Soohyuk smiled and handed him two bronze coins. "Go buy it," He said gently. 

   Jiyong took it, feeling grateful as he approached the cart. They were small star rock candies that Youngbae liked to carry and crack them between his teeth as he sat on roofs, gazing at the night sky when they were both still in the streets. Jiyong was a heavy sleeper, and often slept the nights away. He bought a pouchful for two bronze coins and went back to Soohyuk only watched with a small fond smile. 

   "Thank you," Jiyong said and Soohyuk nodded. "Do you think we could just walk around?" He asked. "I haven't been out for so long."

   "Sure," Soohyuk said. "It's good to be out once in while for me too."

   Jiyong smiled, tying the pouch at his waist and making sure it wouldn't get stolen or slip off. They visited interesting shops that made Jiyong gape in wonder or he just appreciated. They saw street performances that made Jiyong laugh or clap his hands for a good show. They ate snacks that Jiyong's never tasted. It had been a fun night as they walked back to the Court. 

   "Thank you for today," Jiyong said, walking on a lone, silent street. "It was fun."

   "I'm glad you did," Soohyuk said, his hands leisurely folded behind his back. "I'm sure you wearn't able to go out like that without being able to steal or run away."

   Jiyong let a fond smkle grace his lips, hiding it behind his hand. "It was," He agreed. 

   Soohyuk smiled down at him. "Even now," He said. "You're seducing me."

   "Huh?" Jiyong said before Soohyuk grabbed his wrist, swinging them into the wall, faces close. Jiyong blinked as his back hit the wall, wrist in Soohyuk's grip. His spluttered at the sudden change of situtation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Jiyong was about to say when Soohyuk suddenly chuckled. 

   "I know, Jiyong. I'm just teasing you," He said with a crinkle of amusment in his eyes. "When we go back, let's properly rest and then tomorrow, we'll start."

   "Okay," Jiyong said and Soohyuk let go of his wrist, stepping away. "What about my other ability?" Jiyong asked as they entered the Court. 

   "I'll have to talk to Seunghyun about that," Soohyuk said thoughtfully. 

   They entered the inn and stopped at the courtyard. "From here, you can do whatever you want. I showed you where all the places are, so you can do whatever that pleases you here," Soohyuk checked the setting sun. He smiled seductively. "It's time for me to go, but I hope you have a good rest, Jiyong."

   Jiyong smiled back, bowing his head. "Thank you for today again," He said and Soohyuk placed a hand on his head. 

   "I'm glad you got some air," Soohyuk said and the older man left, disappearing into the secret passageway to the Court. 

   Jiyong went upstairs to his room, wondering if Youngbae was in his chamber. He stood at his door whether to knock or let himself in. Until he realized what he was wearing. Face flushed red, Jiyong stepped back and was about to go into his room to change when the door to Youngbae's door opened. Jiyong turned, eyes wide, mouth agape as the silk around his hair unraveled, flaring around him as the red silk hid Youngbae's face. 

   Only it wasn't Youngbae, but someone else. There was Daesung and Seunghyun coming out, expression shocked as Jiyong stood there. "J-Jiyong?" Daesung said and Jiyong couldn't feel his face. 

   Unable to find the face to run and disappear, he only stood there, nodding as he smiled embarrassedly, hiding his smile behind his hand. "Is Youngbae inside?"

   "I'm here-oh."

   Youngbae came out, gaping. "Jiyong?" His eyes traveled from Jiyong's face to his body. 

   And then Jiyong couldn't handle the stares and the look of surprise. It was too much, wearing the dress and exposing skin. He quickly hid his face by corssing his arms in front of his face, letting out choked laughter from being embarrassed. "It was a mistake coming here," He whined. 

   "No, it wasn't," Daesung and Youngbae blurted out at the same time and Jiyong moved his arms away from his face before bursting into laughter. 

   Seunghyun only smirked, looking amused by all the commotion. "You're quite strikingly beautiful, Jiyong," He said, leaning against the wall. 

   Jiyong shook his head. "Don't even," He said, feeling miserable. 

   "No, Jiyong, you do," Youngbae said, looking troubled. "Sorry for staring, but I just never seen you wearing something...like this," He smiled, hands gesturing at the dress. "You look good."

   Jiyong smiled at him. Daesung cleared his throat and the two looked away. "Um, so, Seunghyun and I will leave you two," Daesung said, smiling brightly. "Right?" He said to Seunghyun who looked at him, his smile faltering. 

   "You can leave, but I'm staying here," Seunghyun said and Daesung sighed, looking disappointed. 

   "You're so dumb, Seunghyun, come on!" Daesung psuhed Seunghyun away. "You have business to attend to!"

   "I don't!" Seunghyun protested and Jiyong watched them go down the stairs, bickering and he giggled. Even the Prince had a chilish side to his cool, handsome mask. He faced Youngbae who smiled. "So, what's that in your hand?" He asked. 

   Jiyong held up the pouch, feeling excited. "For you," He said, holding it out and Youngbae took it, smiling, and opened the pouch. Jiyong watched his face brighten. "Oh, Jiyong, its the rock candies!" He said and Jiyong laughed at his reaction. "You went out to town?" He asked. 

   Jiyong nodded. "With Soohyuk. I saw these and got some for you."

   "Thanks, friend," Youngbae said. 

   Jiyong looked down, suddenly feeling shy. "How's things going with training?"

   Youngbae shrugged. "It's been hard but I've learned a lot. I'll show you something cool after I've learned how to perfect it," He grinned. "How about you?"

   Jiyong only smiled. "Not telling," He said, feeling sly as Youngbae punched his arm lightly.

   Then Youngbae stared at the dress, a small smile on his lips. "You look great like that, but, stay safe, Jiyong," Youngbae said, looking serious. "I don't want you hurt."

   "You too," Jiyong said, punching his arm this time. "You know you can always talk to me right?"

   Youngbae smiled, his eyes growing small. "I know," He said, almost looking guilty.

   They shared a hug and Jiyong sighed into his shoulder. "I like tunics and trousers more," Jiyong said and Youngbae chuckled.

   "You must be tired," Jiyong said, fingers lightly brushing at the scrape of skin at his cheek. "I'm going to take a bath and sleep soon too."

   "Okay. Rest well and I'll see you tomorrow," Youngbae said and Jiyong nodded. "Thanks for the candies."

   "Thanks for being by my side," Jiyong responded and Youngbae grinned. 

 

    Over the next days, Jiyong learned how to control his seduction in the midst of people and using it to his advantage, sweet talking and acting arrogant and cocky to gain more and more allies for the Young Elites. Soohyuk also taught him about meeting and keep track of the clients for their adavantage as sponsers and trusted acquaintances. Soon, Jiyong was ready to go out alone and get into the work of being a consort. 

   Youngbae on the other hand, grew stronger in controlling flames and using them to his advantage. Materializing and hardening fire into swords or small blades. He was able to make small things out of fire from birds to small bursts of flames. After passing the test to become part of the Young Elites, Youngbae was given a title. The Flamethrower. 

   The two grew closer, talking and meeting on rooftops to talk of the past or their jobs. Youngbae was able to show Jiyong floating fire lotuses which Jiyong stared at it awe. Just when Youngbae was afraid Jiyong wasn't able to be part of the Youngbae Elites, Seunghyun called Jiyong for a test to prove whether Jiyong was worthy to teach Jiyong to control and hone his lightning ability.  

   "I'll be fine, Youngbae," Jiyong said, making sure the fingerless gloves were tight on his forearm. It was a precaution, Soohyuk had said, just in case Jiyong's lightning grew out of hand and collasped the whole cave of the training hall. 

   "I'm just worried," Youngbae said, concern creasing his forehead with wrinkles.  

   Jiyong laughed and poked at the space between his eyebrows. "Don't frown, Bae. You'll get wrinkles and you won't be handsome like me."

   Youngbae cracked a smile at his joke. They opened the doors and Jiyong made sure his boots were laced on tight. He was met with stares of the other Young Elites. Some he befriended, some he knew well like Daesung. Daesung's face brightened and he smiled encouragingly. Jiyong nodded to him and saw Seunghyun standing in the center, the band of Young Elites against the walls, watching, judging. There was whispers and chatters. 

   "What's a consort gonna do in the battlefield, bewitch the Inquisiors to drop their weapons?" One sneered, causing laughter among some of the Elites. 

   Jiyong gave a small smile and closed his palm, pulling the ribbons of his power, thinking of the tanzanite in Soohyuk's hand. Purple lightning flashed and hit abive the boy's head, causing his hair to spike up. There was silence as all eyes turned to Jiyong who shot them a small smirk. "I'm sure a consort can't do much on a battlefield but not as much as a wood block artist like you."

   This time the laughter was pointed at the boy whose face grew darker. 

   Jiyong shared a small nervous smile with Youngbae who nodded and stood with Daesung at the side. Jiyong stood six feet away from Seunghyun, fists clenching anf unclenching, feeling his power ready to be unleashed. It wasn't easy, practicing with Youngbae to bring his lightning crackling in his fingers by will, but he'd done his best to practice every night to bring at least a spark. 

   "Are you ready, Jiyong?" Seunghyun's deep voice hushed the hall. "If you can't tear this cape from my back, you won't be part of the Elites, even as a consort."

   Jiyong felt a spike of fear. What if he couldn't? Then he'll be in the streets again, hungry, and always fleeing. Jiyong pushed away the uneasiness and felt his nerves crackle. "I'm ready, Your Majesty," Jiyong said, surprised by his own voice. It was composed and collected, complete opposite of how Jiyong felt inside. He felt as if his heart was going to burst from being nervous. His chest was buzzing...or that might be in his head. 

   Seunghyun flashed a smile. "Let's begin."

   And then the candles went out and Jiyong heard a screech. Wind began to pull at his clothes, howling in his ears, causing Jiyong to flinch and press his hands against his ears to block out the deafening screams. This must be the test Youngbae had told Jiyong about. Seunghyun wasn't the one fighting Jiyong; it was a few Elites that were part of Seunghyun's strongest Elites, Youngbae included, but the latter didn't want to fight Jiyong so he declined. 

  _"Windwalker."_

   The screams got louder and Jiyong shut his eyes as he stood in the dark, wind tearing at his clothes now, relentless. 

   It had begun. 

   


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! Please enjoy this chapter and thank you to those who left beautiful comments and read this fanfiction!

   The screaming was deafening in Jiyong's ears. All around him was dark, endless black. Jiyong raised his arm and electricity buzzed before flashing and Jiyong saw a young girl elevated, looking surprised and Jiyong sparked a reaction, sparks flying and there was a thump. The candles lit back on and Jiyong was breathless. Already, it was hard to conserve the energy he had to bring to conquer the lightning. It was a fault Jiyong noticed. 

  Windwalker, the name Seunghyun had called out, nodded, looking shocked but almost acknowledging as she took her place behind Seunghyun. Jiyong glanced at Youngbae and Daesung and kept his gaze back to Seunghyun, making sure he was ready for the next Elite he'd send out. He felt a bead of sweat travel down his neck and Jiyong swallowed, throat dry, eyesight suddenly drowning in a haze. Shaking his head, Jiyong heard Seunghyun call out the next Elite. 

_ "Water Juggler." _

  And then suddenly, there was a wave and Jiyong was engulfed in water, raging, and blue. It crashed repeatedly when Jiyong tried to gasp for air. Jiyong then realized it was water he was against and taking advantage of the boy he saw, carrying a vase that was sploshing water, Jiyong pulled the strings of energy, desperate as the water drowning him, filling his mouth with water. He heard a buzz and then a loud bang and Jiyong hit the ground with a thud, coughing the water out, gasping in for oxygen. Steam engulfed the cave. 

  The boy clapped his hands and with a skip to his walk, he stood behind Seunghyun. 

  Jiyong got up, his clothes wet and silently wished for the test to end. Jiyong was exhausted and feeling weak. He still kept the last of his power as sparks flew from out his hand as Seunghyun stepped forward. "You'll be against me now," The man smirked and Jiyong felt himself lose breath. Suddenly, there was a heat all around him and Jiyong felt fire surround him in a blazing tower. Jiyong cried out in surprise as the fire burned and cackled all around him. 

_ How am I supposed to fight this fire?  _ Jiyong wondered and with a pull of his fingers like a gesture to come, Jiyong thought of something to disperse the fire like how Youngbae made a sword of molten fire.  _ If only I could only get the heat away.  _ Jiyong felt a surge of energy and grasping it, Jiyong unleashed a wave of lightning that dispersed the fire like it was lit out. 

  Jiyong felt his vision swim and the last thing he was as he felt his body fall, was Seunghyun. And he blacked out. 

 

  Jiyong cracked his eyes open, blurry at first, but clear when he blinked. There was an herbal scent in the air and Jiyong breathed in deeply. 

  "Awake?" Seunghyun's deep voice asked and Jiyong turned his head to see the said man, sitting on the chair beside the bed, book in hand. He smirked a little, just a corner of his mouth quirking. "You did a magnificent job back there."

  Jiyong smiled and put an arm over his eyes. "I can't keep it up for long, though," Jiyong said, digging his nails into his palm. 

  "You just pushed yourself," Seunghyun said and there was a dip on Jiyong's side. Taking his arm off, Jiyong saw that Seunghyun sat on the edge of the bed, the translucent gossamer surrounding them. Seunghyun's features were more handsome than ever Jiyong noticed. The man was looking down at him, lips still, expression neutral. "You look familiar," His lips finally moved, murmuring. 

  "There's only someone like me," Jiyong said, keeping his eyes on Seunghyun's intense ones. "And that's just me."

  There was a heavy silence in between them. Seunghyun finally cracked a small smile. "So it seems," He agreed. "How are you feeling?"  

  Jiyong started to sit up when Seunghyun moved to support him, one hand on the small of his back, fingers meeting skin, and one hand on his shoulder. Jiyong felt intense heat from his touch and he stared at Seunghyun. He didn't notice how close his was until now and Seunghyun could feel his breath against his cheek. Jiyong stilled. Seunghyun was staring at him. 

  "You're beautiful up this close," Seunghyun whispered and Jiyong blinked, feeling his cheeks flush. "You're not a woman. But why is it," Seunghyun said, his voice low. "Why is it hard not to look at you?"

  Jiyong didn't know what to say. But he felt something warm spread through his body. And then a sense of wanting. Before Jiyong could think what he wanted, Seunghyun's fingers retracted and there was a pillow supporting Jiyong's back against the wall. "Thank you," Jiyong said, quietly. 

  Seunghyun gave a small nod and he made a move towards the door. "I'll leave you to your rest then," Seunghyun said and before Jiyong could say anything, the door opened and Soohyuk came in, Seunghyun going out. 

  "You seem to be healthy now," Soohyuk said, smiling, as he sat on the edge where Seunghyun sat. 

  "I still feel slightly dizzy," Jiyong confessed. "I don't know what happened."

  "Desperation for the test led to a large amount of energy to be released and you fainted because you pushed your body too far," Soohyuk explained. "You surprised everyone. You're powerful than anyone's expected and Seunghyun is already thinking of ways to train you.

  "But," Soohyuk said and Jiyong looked at him in the eye. "Your body is fragile, Jiyong."

  "What does that mean?" Jiyong asked. 

  "Unlike most Elites who can use an infinite extent of their abilities, you can't. Your body can't take the power you have," Soohyuk explained. "Hypothetically, your body will break if you use too much, causing you to die."

  Jiyong swallowed and stared at his hands. He felt the familiar surge of energy being kindled, ready to be spark and flash. Jiyong could remember little of the test, how surprised he was that his lightning was strong to defeat water and wind...perhaps even fire. But to think such power was limited...it made Jiyong feel disadvantaged. 

  “How will I be able to to train with Seunghyun?” Jiyong asked, images of the man pushing Youngbae to his limits with fire. It seemed so intense and harsh, Jiyong felt bad for Youngbae. But his training had hardened Youngbae into someone stronger; Jiyong caught wind that he had become part of Seunghyun’s strong team of Elites. He’d drunk wine with cheese with Youngbae that night on the rooftops. 

  “I’m sure Seunghyun has his own ways; which is why he’s thinking of how to train you. In the meantime, you’ll be with me. There’s more I have to teach you,” Soohyuk said with a smirk of his deep red lips. 

  Jiyong returned the smile. 

  The door burst open and there was Youngbae, staring at Jiyong with wide eyes and his shoulder sagged with relief. Behind, there was Daesung, smiling brightly and waving. There was another new face, a younger looking young boy with white hair. His eyes were wandering curiously around until he saw Jiyong and he waved back like they knew each other. Taken aback by his positive attitude, Jiyong held up a hand, shy to respond back. 

  “You’re okay,” Youngbae said, breathing with relief and he hugged Jiyong. His arms were strong, muscled, as they wrapped around Jiyong’s back. Jiyong hugged him back. “I was worried to death. You were so good out there and then suddenly you just collapsed.”

  “I’m fine now,” Jiyong assured and Daesung smiled beside him. 

  Noticing Jiyong’s curious stare at the new boy, Daesung introduced him. “This is Seungri. He was on a mission when you first came here but he arrived yesterday,” Daesung said. 

  “Nice to meet you,” Seungri yipped almost excitedly. It reminded Jiyong of a puppy. 

  “It’s nice to meet you too,” Jiyong said and they exchanged a shake of hands. 

  “You’re pretty as the rumors say,” Seungri said and Jiyong felt his cheeks heat. 

  “Oh, thank you,” Jiyong laughed behind his hand. 

  “I’m called Steelcaster, see?” Seungri took a piece of metal from his pocket and like liquid, it transformed into a simple ring. “That’s the title Seunghyun gave to me.”

  Jiyong stared in awe. “That’s amazing,” He breathed and when Seungri offered it to him, Jiyong took the small ring from his palm, peering at the ring. 

  Seungri looked proud and Daesung chuckled, patting his shoulder. 

  “Thank you,” Jiyong said and Seungri grinned. 

  “There’s going to be a party tonight,” Soohyuk said as he sat on the edge of the night table beside Jiyong’s bed. “If you’ve all forgotten, it’s the beginning of the Twin Moon Festival.”

  “Ooh, that’s right! No wonder all the maids were running around,” Seungri said thoughtfully. 

  “The Fortuna Court will close for the next three days,” Soohyuk nodded to Jiyong. “If you’re still alright to get up, you should come and help set up.”

  “I’m okay,” Jiyong said, smiling. “I’d be glad to help.”

  “The rest of you should help too,” Soohyuk said, waving them away. 

  “I’ll see you later, Jiyong,” Youngbae promised and Jiyong nodded. Behind him, Daesung ad Seungri waved and they went out. 

  “Here’s some clothes for you to wear,” Soohyuk set a neat pile of clothes on the bed. “When you’re ready and dressed, come out into the courtyard. I’ll teach you how to make the lamps.”

  “Okay,” Jiyong said and he swung his legs off the bed, standing on the floor. Soohyuk went out and closed the door behind him as Jiyong dressed. Today, Soohyuk had given Jiyong a beautiful pink colored floral pant with a dark blue low collared tunic. Wearing it, Jiyong felt the exposure of his collarbones. 

  Jiyong went out and saw long, wide strips of silk hang from across the arches of the second floor. There were small lamps hanging from the silk, not yet lit, but still colorful. Jiyong watched the Elites and the maids work efficiently down at the courtyards. Already the courtyard was transformed into lounge like the Fortuna Court. Colorful pillows were set like flower petals across large rugs. Some of the helping Elites used their abilities to help. Seungri set the metal goblins on the trays as the Waterjuggler whose name Jiyong didn’t get poured wine into them. 

  As Jiyong ascended the stairs to the courtyard, he saw Soohyuk notice him and wave him over. Jiyong carefully made his way to the older man who was making paper lamps. “All you need to do is place the candlesticks inside,” Soohyuk explained as Jiyong took a seat beside him. He placed a white candle stick inside the lamp where the wire held the stick. “We’ll hang them all over afterward,” Soohyuk smiled. 

  “What is the Twin Moon Festival?” Jiyong asked. “It’s a first for me.”

  “It’s a festival in celebration of the two moons that can be seen for three nights once a year,” Soohyuk explained as he made a lamp. “Three days we drink and celebrate.”

  Jiyong nodded slowly. He placed candle sticks inside all the lamps Soohyuk gave to him. Afterward, they went around and hung the lamps in the courtyard, in the hallways, and even upstairs. 

  “You could this time to know some of the Elites too,” Soohyuk said when they’ve finished. 

  “I’m not sure if I can socialize,” Jiyong said, shyly. “I’m not good at meeting new people.”

  “I’ll lead you,” Soohyuk promised. “There’s a group that likes to tease Seunghyun; we should join them.”

  Jiyong nodded, glad to have guidance. “Is it alright if Youngbae and his friends would join us too?” Jiyong asked. 

  “Of course,” Soohyuk answered with the grace of his lips. They ascended the stairs together. Jiyong saw Daesung playing with a group of children, his smile bright as he held them high in the air, joyful squeals filling the courtyard. Youngbae was teasing Seungri when he made a mistake of almost skewering a poor maid when he wanted to show off to Youngbae that he could change a pole of metal into a goblet. 

   The busy movement to finish preparations deepened into completion around the evening. Soon, everyone was out, gathering, carrying goblets of wine and sitting on the rugs. The night grew dark and one by one, the lamps lit and there were cheers and loud ruckus. Although Jiyong wasn't able to sit with Youngbae and his friends, he was glad to sit with Soohyuk. "This is Gemma," Soohyuk introduced a beautiful woman. She wore dark red silks with gold trinkets on her skin. Her hair flowed into a wavy river of dark brown.  

   "It's finally a pleasure to meet you," Gemma leaned in to kiss Jiyong's cheeks in greeting. "I've heard so much about you."

   "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Jiyong smiled, making himself comfortable.  

   "When will His Highness come, I wonder?" Windwalker whined before he also introduced herself. She wore plain white robes with a gold headpiece on her head. "I'm Laurent. You were exceptionally well during the trials."

   "Thank you," Jiyong said, feeling bashful. "I honestly didn't know I'd done that."

   Gemma slapped his shoulder wholeheartedly. "Look at him! No need to be so modest, Jiyong," She laughed. Laurent laughed with her. 

   "She's right, you did well, and everyone acknowledges that," Laurent nodded, a smile on her lips. "His Highness was rather surprised his fire was defeated by a lightning wave."

   Jiyong shook his head, hiding his face in his arms, as he laughed bashfully. He heard fond laughter. Just then, when Jiyong put his arms down, he saw Seunghyun approach them, wearing a dark blue tunic. He was handsome and Jiyong found himself unable to meet his eyes. The Reaper sat down beside Gemma, taking a goblet. "Mind If I join?" He asked, voice low like a growl. 

   "Yes," Gemma said in mock flippancy. "Watch this," She said and her face turned proud. "I command you to bow down to me."

   Seunghyun huffed in amusement, not reacting the way she wanted as he took a sip. 

   Gemma made a disappointed face. "I've been trying to get him to acknowledge me."

   Soohyuk laughed beside Jiyong. "You have my condolences, Gemma."

   Gemma laughed out loud. "I hate the lack of support you give me," She said and Soohyuk shrugged. 

   There was fond laughter around and Jiyong laughed with them. 

   Just then when Jiyong looked up, he saw two moons. Jiyong stared in amazement as a bigger moon came into view. There were people doing the same, staring upwards and oohing at the sight. The second moon was green, almost mystic, as it stood behind the first moon. 

   "May the second moon bring us strength!" Someone called and goblets were held high in celebration. 

   "Here," Gemma said and she brought out a flower crown, placing it on Jiyong's head. "May the second moon bring you strength."

   Jiyong smiled gratefully. "And to you," He said. 

   "As usual, His Highness refuses to wear one," Laurent laughed in amusment. 

   "It won't look good on me," Seunghyun said with a hint of a smile. 

   "Flower crowns look good on Soohyuk," Laurent argued, but she was smiling. 

   Soohyuk wore one in quiet support. Seunghyun huffed. 

   Jiyong laughed behind his hand as there was loud laughter from Gemma. As he laughed, he caught Seunghyun staring at him with almost a small smile on his lips. Jiyong smiled at him and felt Gemma whisper into his ear. Jiyong shook his head, laughing loud at such suggestion. "I suggest we play truth and dare!" Gemma announced. 

   "That sounds like fun, I'm joining," Soohyuk said and Laurent slapped her hand in agreement. 

   "I'll go first," Gemma said, not waiting for Seunghyun's answer. "I dare Jiyong to set a flower crown on His Highness's head."

   Jiyong laughed in disbelief. "Why me?" He spread out his hands, using one to cover his self-conscious gummy smile. 

   "Because you two have obviously something to settle," Soohyuk said slyly. 

   Jiyong bowed his head, shoulders shaking as he waved his heated face. "I accept," He said, giving up on protesting. 

   Gemma and Laurent cheered and Jiyong took the flower crown from Gemma, going over to Seunghyun to watched him with a fond smile. "May the second moon bring strength to you," Jiyong said, placing the flower crown on his head. 

   "And to you," Seunghyun rumbled. 

   Jiyong felt a shiver down his spine and Gemma was cackling in the background. "I hope I will be of strength to you," Jiyong said quietly. 

   "I'm sure you will," Seunghyun assured and Jiyong smiled, going back to his seat. 

   Jiyong felt his chest buzz, almost choking him. He glanced at Seunghyun who now stared at Gemma who was teasing him. Jiyong looked down at his lap, a hint of a shy smile on his lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! Please enjoy this chapter and thank you to those who left beautiful comments and read this fanfiction!

   The screaming was deafening in Jiyong's ears. All around him was dark, endless black. Jiyong raised his arm and electricity buzzed before flashing and Jiyong saw a young girl elevated, looking surprised and Jiyong sparked a reaction, sparks flying and there was a thump. The candles lit back on and Jiyong was breathless. Already, it was hard to conserve the energy he had to bring to conquer the lightning. It was a fault Jiyong noticed. 

  Windwalker, the name Seunghyun had called out, nodded, looking shocked but almost acknowledging as she took her place behind Seunghyun. Jiyong glanced at Youngbae and Daesung and kept his gaze back to Seunghyun, making sure he was ready for the next Elite he'd send out. He felt a bead of sweat travel down his neck and Jiyong swallowed, throat dry, eyesight suddenly drowning in a haze. Shaking his head, Jiyong heard Seunghyun call out the next Elite. 

_ "Water Juggler." _

  And then suddenly, there was a wave and Jiyong was engulfed in water, raging, and blue. It crashed repeatedly when Jiyong tried to gasp for air. Jiyong then realized it was water he was against and taking advantage of the boy he saw, carrying a vase that was sploshing water, Jiyong pulled the strings of energy, desperate as the water drowning him, filling his mouth with water. He heard a buzz and then a loud bang and Jiyong hit the ground with a thud, coughing the water out, gasping in for oxygen. Steam engulfed the cave. 

  The boy clapped his hands and with a skip to his walk, he stood behind Seunghyun. 

  Jiyong got up, his clothes wet and silently wished for the test to end. Jiyong was exhausted and feeling weak. He still kept the last of his power as sparks flew from out his hand as Seunghyun stepped forward. "You'll be against me now," The man smirked and Jiyong felt himself lose breath. Suddenly, there was a heat all around him and Jiyong felt fire surround him in a blazing tower. Jiyong cried out in surprise as the fire burned and cackled all around him. 

_ How am I supposed to fight this fire?  _ Jiyong wondered and with a pull of his fingers like a gesture to come, Jiyong thought of something to disperse the fire like how Youngbae made a sword of molten fire.  _ If only I could only get the heat away.  _ Jiyong felt a surge of energy and grasping it, Jiyong unleashed a wave of lightning that dispersed the fire like it was lit out. 

  Jiyong felt his vision swim and the last thing he was as he felt his body fall, was Seunghyun. And he blacked out. 

 

  Jiyong cracked his eyes open, blurry at first, but clear when he blinked. There was an herbal scent in the air and Jiyong breathed in deeply. 

  "Awake?" Seunghyun's deep voice asked and Jiyong turned his head to see the said man, sitting on the chair beside the bed, book in hand. He smirked a little, just a corner of his mouth quirking. "You did a magnificent job back there."

  Jiyong smiled and put an arm over his eyes. "I can't keep it up for long, though," Jiyong said, digging his nails into his palm. 

  "You just pushed yourself," Seunghyun said and there was a dip on Jiyong's side. Taking his arm off, Jiyong saw that Seunghyun sat on the edge of the bed, the translucent gossamer surrounding them. Seunghyun's features were more handsome than ever Jiyong noticed. The man was looking down at him, lips still, expression neutral. "You look familiar," His lips finally moved, murmuring. 

  "There's only someone like me," Jiyong said, keeping his eyes on Seunghyun's intense ones. "And that's just me."

  There was a heavy silence in between them. Seunghyun finally cracked a small smile. "So it seems," He agreed. "How are you feeling?"  

  Jiyong started to sit up when Seunghyun moved to support him, one hand on the small of his back, fingers meeting skin, and one hand on his shoulder. Jiyong felt intense heat from his touch and he stared at Seunghyun. He didn't notice how close his was until now and Seunghyun could feel his breath against his cheek. Jiyong stilled. Seunghyun was staring at him. 

  "You're beautiful up this close," Seunghyun whispered and Jiyong blinked, feeling his cheeks flush. "You're not a woman. But why is it," Seunghyun said, his voice low. "Why is it hard not to look at you?"

  Jiyong didn't know what to say. But he felt something warm spread through his body. And then a sense of wanting. Before Jiyong could think what he wanted, Seunghyun's fingers retracted and there was a pillow supporting Jiyong's back against the wall. "Thank you," Jiyong said, quietly. 

  Seunghyun gave a small nod and he made a move towards the door. "I'll leave you to your rest then," Seunghyun said and before Jiyong could say anything, the door opened and Soohyuk came in, Seunghyun going out. 

  "You seem to be healthy now," Soohyuk said, smiling, as he sat on the edge where Seunghyun sat. 

  "I still feel slightly dizzy," Jiyong confessed. "I don't know what happened."

  "Desperation for the test led to a large amount of energy to be released and you fainted because you pushed your body too far," Soohyuk explained. "You surprised everyone. You're powerful than anyone's expected and Seunghyun is already thinking of ways to train you.

  "But," Soohyuk said and Jiyong looked at him in the eye. "Your body is fragile, Jiyong."

  "What does that mean?" Jiyong asked. 

  "Unlike most Elites who can use an infinite extent of their abilities, you can't. Your body can't take the power you have," Soohyuk explained. "Hypothetically, your body will break if you use too much, causing you to die."

  Jiyong swallowed and stared at his hands. He felt the familiar surge of energy being kindled, ready to be spark and flash. Jiyong could remember little of the test, how surprised he was that his lightning was strong to defeat water and wind...perhaps even fire. But to think such power was limited...it made Jiyong feel disadvantaged. 

  “How will I be able to to train with Seunghyun?” Jiyong asked, images of the man pushing Youngbae to his limits with fire. It seemed so intense and harsh, Jiyong felt bad for Youngbae. But his training had hardened Youngbae into someone stronger; Jiyong caught wind that he had become part of Seunghyun’s strong team of Elites. He’d drunk wine with cheese with Youngbae that night on the rooftops. 

  “I’m sure Seunghyun has his own ways; which is why he’s thinking of how to train you. In the meantime, you’ll be with me. There’s more I have to teach you,” Soohyuk said with a smirk of his deep red lips. 

  Jiyong returned the smile. 

  The door burst open and there was Youngbae, staring at Jiyong with wide eyes and his shoulder sagged with relief. Behind, there was Daesung, smiling brightly and waving. There was another new face, a younger looking young boy with white hair. His eyes were wandering curiously around until he saw Jiyong and he waved back like they knew each other. Taken aback by his positive attitude, Jiyong held up a hand, shy to respond back. 

  “You’re okay,” Youngbae said, breathing with relief and he hugged Jiyong. His arms were strong, muscled, as they wrapped around Jiyong’s back. Jiyong hugged him back. “I was worried to death. You were so good out there and then suddenly you just collapsed.”

  “I’m fine now,” Jiyong assured and Daesung smiled beside him. 

  Noticing Jiyong’s curious stare at the new boy, Daesung introduced him. “This is Seungri. He was on a mission when you first came here but he arrived yesterday,” Daesung said. 

  “Nice to meet you,” Seungri yipped almost excitedly. It reminded Jiyong of a puppy. 

  “It’s nice to meet you too,” Jiyong said and they exchanged a shake of hands. 

  “You’re pretty as the rumors say,” Seungri said and Jiyong felt his cheeks heat. 

  “Oh, thank you,” Jiyong laughed behind his hand. 

  “I’m called Steelcaster, see?” Seungri took a piece of metal from his pocket and like liquid, it transformed into a simple ring. “That’s the title Seunghyun gave to me.”

  Jiyong stared in awe. “That’s amazing,” He breathed and when Seungri offered it to him, Jiyong took the small ring from his palm, peering at the ring. 

  Seungri looked proud and Daesung chuckled, patting his shoulder. 

  “Thank you,” Jiyong said and Seungri grinned. 

  “There’s going to be a party tonight,” Soohyuk said as he sat on the edge of the night table beside Jiyong’s bed. “If you’ve all forgotten, it’s the beginning of the Twin Moon Festival.”

  “Ooh, that’s right! No wonder all the maids were running around,” Seungri said thoughtfully. 

  “The Fortuna Court will close for the next three days,” Soohyuk nodded to Jiyong. “If you’re still alright to get up, you should come and help set up.”

  “I’m okay,” Jiyong said, smiling. “I’d be glad to help.”

  “The rest of you should help too,” Soohyuk said, waving them away. 

  “I’ll see you later, Jiyong,” Youngbae promised and Jiyong nodded. Behind him, Daesung ad Seungri waved and they went out. 

  “Here’s some clothes for you to wear,” Soohyuk set a neat pile of clothes on the bed. “When you’re ready and dressed, come out into the courtyard. I’ll teach you how to make the lamps.”

  “Okay,” Jiyong said and he swung his legs off the bed, standing on the floor. Soohyuk went out and closed the door behind him as Jiyong dressed. Today, Soohyuk had given Jiyong a beautiful pink colored floral pant with a dark blue low collared tunic. Wearing it, Jiyong felt the exposure of his collarbones. 

  Jiyong went out and saw long, wide strips of silk hang from across the arches of the second floor. There were small lamps hanging from the silk, not yet lit, but still colorful. Jiyong watched the Elites and the maids work efficiently down at the courtyards. Already the courtyard was transformed into lounge like the Fortuna Court. Colorful pillows were set like flower petals across large rugs. Some of the helping Elites used their abilities to help. Seungri set the metal goblins on the trays as the Waterjuggler whose name Jiyong didn’t get poured wine into them. 

  As Jiyong ascended the stairs to the courtyard, he saw Soohyuk notice him and wave him over. Jiyong carefully made his way to the older man who was making paper lamps. “All you need to do is place the candlesticks inside,” Soohyuk explained as Jiyong took a seat beside him. He placed a white candle stick inside the lamp where the wire held the stick. “We’ll hang them all over afterward,” Soohyuk smiled. 

  “What is the Twin Moon Festival?” Jiyong asked. “It’s a first for me.”

  “It’s a festival in celebration of the two moons that can be seen for three nights once a year,” Soohyuk explained as he made a lamp. “Three days we drink and celebrate.”

  Jiyong nodded slowly. He placed candle sticks inside all the lamps Soohyuk gave to him. Afterward, they went around and hung the lamps in the courtyard, in the hallways, and even upstairs. 

  “You could this time to know some of the Elites too,” Soohyuk said when they’ve finished. 

  “I’m not sure if I can socialize,” Jiyong said, shyly. “I’m not good at meeting new people.”

  “I’ll lead you,” Soohyuk promised. “There’s a group that likes to tease Seunghyun; we should join them.”

  Jiyong nodded, glad to have guidance. “Is it alright if Youngbae and his friends would join us too?” Jiyong asked. 

  “Of course,” Soohyuk answered with the grace of his lips. They ascended the stairs together. Jiyong saw Daesung playing with a group of children, his smile bright as he held them high in the air, joyful squeals filling the courtyard. Youngbae was teasing Seungri when he made a mistake of almost skewering a poor maid when he wanted to show off to Youngbae that he could change a pole of metal into a goblet. 

   The busy movement to finish preparations deepened into completion around the evening. Soon, everyone was out, gathering, carrying goblets of wine and sitting on the rugs. The night grew dark and one by one, the lamps lit and there were cheers and loud ruckus. Although Jiyong wasn't able to sit with Youngbae and his friends, he was glad to sit with Soohyuk. "This is Gemma," Soohyuk introduced a beautiful woman. She wore dark red silks with gold trinkets on her skin. Her hair flowed into a wavy river of dark brown.  

   "It's finally a pleasure to meet you," Gemma leaned in to kiss Jiyong's cheeks in greeting. "I've heard so much about you."

   "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Jiyong smiled, making himself comfortable.  

   "When will His Highness come, I wonder?" Windwalker whined before he also introduced herself. She wore plain white robes with a gold headpiece on her head. "I'm Laurent. You were exceptionally well during the trials."

   "Thank you," Jiyong said, feeling bashful. "I honestly didn't know I'd done that."

   Gemma slapped his shoulder wholeheartedly. "Look at him! No need to be so modest, Jiyong," She laughed. Laurent laughed with her. 

   "She's right, you did well, and everyone acknowledges that," Laurent nodded, a smile on her lips. "His Highness was rather surprised his fire was defeated by a lightning wave."

   Jiyong shook his head, hiding his face in his arms, as he laughed bashfully. He heard fond laughter. Just then, when Jiyong put his arms down, he saw Seunghyun approach them, wearing a dark blue tunic. He was handsome and Jiyong found himself unable to meet his eyes. The Reaper sat down beside Gemma, taking a goblet. "Mind If I join?" He asked, voice low like a growl. 

   "Yes," Gemma said in mock flippancy. "Watch this," She said and her face turned proud. "I command you to bow down to me."

   Seunghyun huffed in amusement, not reacting the way she wanted as he took a sip. 

   Gemma made a disappointed face. "I've been trying to get him to acknowledge me."

   Soohyuk laughed beside Jiyong. "You have my condolences, Gemma."

   Gemma laughed out loud. "I hate the lack of support you give me," She said and Soohyuk shrugged. 

   There was fond laughter around and Jiyong laughed with them. 

   Just then when Jiyong looked up, he saw two moons. Jiyong stared in amazement as a bigger moon came into view. There were people doing the same, staring upwards and oohing at the sight. The second moon was green, almost mystic, as it stood behind the first moon. 

   "May the second moon bring us strength!" Someone called and goblets were held high in celebration. 

   "Here," Gemma said and she brought out a flower crown, placing it on Jiyong's head. "May the second moon bring you strength."

   Jiyong smiled gratefully. "And to you," He said. 

   "As usual, His Highness refuses to wear one," Laurent laughed in amusment. 

   "It won't look good on me," Seunghyun said with a hint of a smile. 

   "Flower crowns look good on Soohyuk," Laurent argued, but she was smiling. 

   Soohyuk wore one in quiet support. Seunghyun huffed. 

   Jiyong laughed behind his hand as there was loud laughter from Gemma. As he laughed, he caught Seunghyun staring at him with almost a small smile on his lips. Jiyong smiled at him and felt Gemma whisper into his ear. Jiyong shook his head, laughing loud at such suggestion. "I suggest we play truth and dare!" Gemma announced. 

   "That sounds like fun, I'm joining," Soohyuk said and Laurent slapped her hand in agreement. 

   "I'll go first," Gemma said, not waiting for Seunghyun's answer. "I dare Jiyong to set a flower crown on His Highness's head."

   Jiyong laughed in disbelief. "Why me?" He spread out his hands, using one to cover his self-conscious gummy smile. 

   "Because you two have obviously something to settle," Soohyuk said slyly. 

   Jiyong bowed his head, shoulders shaking as he waved his heated face. "I accept," He said, giving up on protesting. 

   Gemma and Laurent cheered and Jiyong took the flower crown from Gemma, going over to Seunghyun to watched him with a fond smile. "May the second moon bring strength to you," Jiyong said, placing the flower crown on his head. 

   "And to you," Seunghyun rumbled. 

   Jiyong felt a shiver down his spine and Gemma was cackling in the background. "I hope I will be of strength to you," Jiyong said quietly. 

   "I'm sure you will," Seunghyun assured and Jiyong smiled, going back to his seat. 

   Jiyong felt his chest buzz, almost choking him. He glanced at Seunghyun who now stared at Gemma who was teasing him. Jiyong looked down at his lap, a hint of a shy smile on his lips. 


	8. Chapter 8

  As Jiyong laughed and listened to Gemma talk about her stories of being in other countries, there was a tap on his shoulder and Jiyong saw Youngbae lean over him, smiling. “Hey,” Jiyong said, beaming at him. 

  “Mind if I take him?” Youngbae asked, looking around the women and Seunghyun. 

  “No, go ahead,” Gemma said lightly. “Have fun.”

  Sharing a smile, Jiyong got up and bid Soohyuk a later before following his friend, stepping over plates of food and drinks. They crossed over until they came to the dark inner hallways of the building and then came to a lopsided area where the roof caved in. Youngbae jumped, fingers catching onto the edge before he swung himself up on the tiles. He waited for Jiyong, who did the same. They carefully made their way to the roof where they always sat together and sat down on the blanket Youngbae brought. 

  “I even got a pitcher and some fruit,” Youngbae took out a sack and opened up the loosely tied cloth to reveal a travel pitcher and fruit. He grinned. 

  Jiyong laughed and they leaned against each other, staring at the two moons that seemed to overwhelm the night sky. Stars glittered the celestial heavens and Jiyong sighed. Youngbae offered him the pitcher, its cap off, and Jiyong took a swig of the sweet wine. 

  “Youngbae,” Jiyong started, unsure whether to talk about it. He gathered his courage and thoughts, thinking now or never. Youngbae was always busy training with Seunghyun and the other Elites. And Jiyong was growing busy as well. “There’s something I have to discuss with you.” 

  Youngbae nodded, face serious, expression still. 

  “I’m sure Seunghyun or Soohyuk might’ve told you but one of my abilities is to seduce,” Jiyong looked up and stared into Youngbae’s eyes, pulling the strings of his power. Instantly, Youngbae’s eyes grew hazy and his mouth opened slightly. He took it back, leaving Youngbae baffled. “And Soohyuk says we should take advantage of it.”

  “Advantage?” Youngbae asked and his brows came together in deep thinking until they unknotted, his expression a look of realization. “No,” He breathed and he grasped Jiyong’s shoulders. “No, Jiyong, you can’t.”

  Jiyong looked up, a rueful smile. “Youngbae, just listen to me. If I become a consort, I can bring allies to the Daggers,” Jiyong said gently, his hand on Youngbae’s forearm. “I can get them to be so obsessed with me, I can make them vow their support and loyalty to the Daggers.”

  Youngbae shook his head. “Jiyong, that means your virginity--” He stopped short and swallowed. “You have to lose it.”

  Jiyong felt unease at the thought of it. It scared him more than anything, to expose the scars on his body and to offer up love that will be bidded to the highest. It frightened Jiyong. But Seunghyun saved them--just them two--and gave them what they needed. It was only right that both Jiyong and Youngbae would vow their loyalty to Seunghyun and join him in gaining his throne back. 

  “That can’t be helped as a consort,” Jiyong said, quietly. 

  “Jiyong,” Youngbae’s voice was pleading now. “Do you have to do this?”

  Jiyong nodded and Youngbae’s expression was fallen. It made Jiyong’s heart ache for his friend. 

  “But...that means we can’t fight side by side like we promised,” Youngbae said, looking into his eyes and his hands slid down until he was holding Jiyong’s hands. 

  “Oh, Youngbae,” Jiyong said with a light smile. “Why do I think I asked Seunghyun to test me?”

  Youngbae’s face began to brighten. “He’s allowing you to be both a consort and an Elite?”

  Jiyong nodded and he quietly laughed. “I’m going to be with you forever,” Jiyong said. “We promised.”

  Youngbae smiled, looking uneasy still. “I know you better than anyone else, Jiyong. I know you’re strong and I’ll respect every decision you make. But you’re my first priority and then it’s Seunghyun and the Daggers,” His fingers, calloused and rough, slid against Jiyong’s soft and tender ones. 

  “I know,” Jiyong whispered and Youngbae hugged him. Jiyong hugged him back and they stayed like that. There was so much Youngbae did for Jiyong in the streets like nursing him back to good health and Jiyong wanted to repay it. 

  “Can you show me your lightning again?” Youngbae asked, pulling away from the hug. 

  Jiyong nodded and he spread out his palm, pulling the strings of his energy. There was a spark and then a crack and Jiyong had summoned a purple sphere of lightning. Youngbae stared at it with awe. “It’s amazing,” He said and leaned in. Jiyong didn’t pull back from the close proxmity as Youngbae took Jiyong’s hand in his. Jiyong’s sphere of lightning is then covered in ribbons of swirling fire like a planet’s rings. Light illuminated their faces and as Youngbae grinned, Jiyong smiled. 

  Feeling exhausted, Jiyong let the sphere break, leaving only their hands stacking on top of each other. “Sorry, I can’t summon lightning with much endurance,” Jiyong said. “It’s a fault Soohyuk found out.”

  “I know, Seunghyun told me,” Youngbae said, looking worried. 

  Jiyong looked at his palm. “Let’s go into town tomorrow,” He said to Youngbae, changing the subject to a more positive topic. 

  “Sure,” Youngbae said and they shared a knowing look. “Don’t you sometimes miss being misfits, though?” He asked. 

  “Like jumping on roofs and stealing food?” Jiyong said and they laughed. “Sometimes I want to go back but we’re so fortunate to be given food and shelter, I sometimes don’t.”

  “Me too,” Youngbae sighed. “I lived in the streets for a long time and I miss the feeling of being chased.”

  “It was fun but hard,” Jiyong agreed. 

  “I had someone,” Youngbae nudged Jiyong with his leg. “It ward being alone but having you...it made it a whole fun and safer.”

  “I was so bad the first time we ran; I almost got caught,” Jiyong could still remember how he had to heave himself up on the roof as Youngbae panicked. They both began to laugh but that time, Jiyong had been so scared. 

  “You learned quick,” Youngbae said on the bright side. “And you looked good in dark clothes.”

  “They’re honestly so much more comfortable, I almost miss them,” Jiyong said as his fingers touched his pant pants. “I mean, this is pretty too,” He said and Youngbae laughed. 

  “You look good in anything,” Youngbae assured and Jiyong felt a warmth in his chest. 

  Jiyong stared at Youngbae with a fond look and with slender fingers, he moved the stray strands of hair from his eyes. “If we leave, we leave together,” Jiyong said, quietly. “If we die, then we die together.”

  “Always,” Youngbae promised. “I’m always going to be by your side, Jiyong.”

  Jiyong smiled and leaned onto him. “Thank you.”

 

  Instead of joining with Soohyuk and Gemma, Jiyong went to the west wing of the inn. Because the inn was only a show, a nest for the Elites, there wasn’t anyone present, no customers sleeping, perhaps a few maids but as far as Jiyong knew, they all slept in the east wing where most of the Elites slept. The west wing was vacant. 

  Jiyong came to the end of the hallway on the second floor, the loud ruckus of the others becoming distant as he overlooked the breathtaking sight of the city of Kenettra. The city was covered with similiar wide strips of silk around every corner and street, lamps lit and celebration booming. Jiyong leaned against the stone, sighing as he watched the city. 

  Youngbae was right. 

  It was during this time, Jiyong missed the exhilaration of being in the streets. Youngbae had taught Jiyong how to escape quick and fast as lightning, climb roofs without heaving himself up painfully. Soon, they’d both been good at running in such a short period of time, it seemed fun everyday. 

  But it was the streets. And that meant danger at every nook and corner. They often got into fights with other gangs, stealing and capturing what they bet for, win or lose. Sometimes it was so hard, Jiyong wondered if he’d be living his whole life like this. 

  Little did he know, Fortuna had cast her eyes in their direction. 

  Jiyong fingered the satin of his long sleeved tunic. He could feel the wind against his chest, chilly but cool. He wouldn’t be wearing such rich clothes. 

  “Mind if I join?”

  Shoulders jumping with surprise, Jiyong spun on his heels to see Seunghyun, smiling gently at him. “N-no,” Jiyong stuttered, moving away to give him space to lean against the stone. “Please, go ahead.”

  Seunghyun was by his side instantly with the sway of his blue cape. “You don’t have to be so tense around me, Jiyong,” Seunghyun assured. “Even if I’m the Prince.”

  Jiyong looked up at him and saw a distant look in his eyes. He was surprised how full of emotion there was. His eyes were always so sharp, so hard and intense. It felt like Jiyong was seeing a different side of Seunghyun. Feeling the need to comfort him, Jiyong place his hand over Seunghyun’s on the stone. “You’ll get your throne back, Your Majesty,” Jiyong promised. 

   The corner of Seunghyun’s perfect bow-shaped lips curled into a smile. “Thank you,” He said. 

  Jiyong returned the smile and took his hand away. 

  After a moment of silence, it was Seunghyun who spoke. “You look like someone I knew,” His voice was laced with deep sorrow and Jiyong looked at him as the man stared down at his hands. “She had the same cheekbones and the same eyes you have,” He said. “She came to us seven years ago.”

  Jiyong waited for him to go on. 

  “Sometimes, I even see the same smile,” Seunghyun smiled ruefully at Jiyong, his eyes laced with guilt. “I loved her so much,” He added, quietly. 

  “What was her name?” Jiyong asked but something was stirring inside his chest, making his chest beat. Like he knew this person. 

  “Dami,” Seunghyun said, looking into his eyes now. “Dami Kwon.”

  Jiyong stared at Seunghyun. Then suddenly, a memory of his older sister leaving in the middle of the night, riding a horse deep into the night flashed across his eyes and Jiyong gripped the stone, gasping. “Thats,” Jiyong breathed, blinking the heat out from his eyes. “That’s my sister,” Jiyong whispered, remember his older sister’s voice lulling him to sleep. “She...she left seven years ago…,” Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun, connecting the points. 

  “I knew it,” Seunghyun said quietly. “She would talk so much about you.”

  Jiyong was crying; he could feel the hot tears down his cheeks. His sister. Here. She was here with the Daggers. “Did she?” Jiyong smiled through his tears. “Where is she?” He asked. 

  Seunghyun’s face fell and he took in a shuddering breath. “She was executed, caught by the Inquisitors.”

  Jiyong blinked, setting new tears to roll down his face. Then biting his lip, Jiyong looked elsewhere, feeling his chest and throat choke up. He tried not to let himself hiccup and he felt Seunghyun bring him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” He said. “I should’ve told you earlier.”

  “No,” Jiyong finally let it out, sobs wrecking his chest. “Thank you for being so good to her. Thank you for loving her. Thank you,” Jiyong took in a shuddering breath. “For doing your best.”

  By his ear, he could feel Seunghyun take in shaking breaths and as Jiyong wrapped his arms around his shoulders, he heard him cry. Jiyong realized how hard it was for Seunghyun. Despite being a Prince, despite whatever person he had to be on the outside, Jiyong had a sense that he was hiding these feelings. Jiyong stroked his hair, just like the way he remember Dami stroke his for him to sleep. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9

   Seunghyun was quiet as Jiyong kept stroking his hair. There were many questions Jiyong wanted to ask but he refrained himself, afraid Seunghyun would weep again. Seunghyun shifted and Jiyong found himself closer towards Seunghyun, and his hands, warm and large, settled on his head and his back. It was like Jiyong was being assured now and Jiyong hugged him back. 

   Jiyong noticed how he wasn't cold anymore and felt a spreading warmth through his body from his shoulders to his toes. Jiyong remembered staring into his mother's brown eyes as she talked about the Angels and the Gods and Goddesses while hugging him like Seunghyun was, her quiet voice lulling him to sleep. Then he saw his sister staring at their stepfather with a dark look in her eyes. Jiyong was far too young to have understood. "If now is too sensitive, could I come to you to ask about my sister?" Jiyong asked and their hug was pulled apart. 

   "I'll be seeing you often because of your training," Seunghyun smiled and Jiyong felt his chest begin to thrum as he quietly began to anticipate them. "I don't mind telling you about your sister."

   "Thank you," Jiyong said earnestly. "Truth is, I don't know my sister that well," He admitted. "But she was still my missing sister."

   "I understand," Seunghyun nodded. 

   Jiyong nodded and then hung his head once an awkward silence filled the air between them. He bit his lip and then looked up. "Then, I'll go back," Jiyong offered a smile. "I'd like to spend more time before turning in for the night."

   Seunghyun nodded once, appearing to not make a move to join so Jiyong bowed his head before turning. He could feel Seunghyun's gaze burn into his back and Jiyong went down the stairs. Instead of joining the others, Jiyong quietly went into his room, crossing the stone arched sky bridge and to the east wing. Below, there was loud joyous laughter and Jiyong slipped into his chamber, closing the door. He lit the candles, the scent of jasmine in the air as he hunched over his clothes dresser. Through his many silk and tunics, Jiyong searched for his old black and dark clothes when he was in the streets with Youngbae. He found them, buried under many colorful contrasts. 

   Taking them out, he laid it out on his bed, feeling the hard but sturdy fabric in his fingers, feeling an excited shudder down his spine. 

   It was time to go for a change tonight. 

 

   The wind was exhilarating. Jiyong could feel the adrenaline in his veins as he stood on the edge of the tiled roof, overlooking Kennetra. He made sure his hair and mouth were hidden beneath the black scarf that Jiyong had cut and quickly sewn into a large strip like a scarf as it flowed out behind him...like Seunghyun's cape. The thought made Jiyong flush red as he tightened his boots. 

   Jiyong took an intake of breath, readied himself, and jumped down the roof, sliding down the tiles in a slippery downfall before grabbing onto the edge of another's building, getting over with the swing of his legs and body. He saw a dirty child, wearing only torn rags, skin dirty with street grime as he crept towards the fruit street vendor. The selling man was talking and Jiyong knew that boy would get caught. Running across, he jumped, grabbed the boy and an apple before skittering into the dark alleyways between the buildings, bringing him safely on a wooden crate where the boy watched. Just as Jiyong noticed, this boy was also a  _malfetto_ but not an Elite. Jiyong pulled down his scarf to expose his face as he handed the boy an apple. "When you steal, try doing it in crowds so they won't notice you and that you've stolen something," Jiyong advised, stroking his hair that was tinted golden. 

   The boy nodded, mouth gaping with surprise and awe. "Thank you!" He said and Jiyong smiled, pulling his scarf up and jumped up onto the roof, pressing himself flat against the smooth stone. He began to crawl as he saw Inquisitors among the crowd. Despite the many foreigners and colors, it seemed their blue and silver robes were noticeable. Jiyong watched them pass by and went on his way. 

   Then something felt wrong. 

   Jiyong flew over the roofs, his surroundings a blur like time stopped. Jiyong crouched down, keeping his hand on the ground to steady himself, before moving again. The world moved at its neutral pace and Jiyong looked up. He looked around wondering if he was being watched and there was an Elite, part of the Daggers or not, around. Jiyong decided to call it day, disappointed but cautious as he made his way into the Dagger's hideout. He climbed over the wall, peeking out to see anyone present. When there was no one, he jumped over and slinked in the shadows. Just then, before he could reach to his chamber, there was a tap on his shoulder, making Jiyong jump and trip on his feet as he hit the ground, surprised. 

   "Soohyuk!" Jiyong gasped, holding his chest, feeling it thrum from shock. 

   The older man's lips curved into a smile. "My dear, Jiyong, may I ask where you were all this time and why you're wearing that?"

   Jiyong felt his face heat up in shame and fluster. "I can explain," He finally said, after a few moments of racking his brain. "I don't have any excuses but, I'm sorry," Jiyong said, hanging his head. 

   Soohyuk shook his head, his hair now pulled into a side ponytail that hung over his shoulder. He held out his hand. "Get up, Jiyong," He said, gently. "I've managed to explain to the other you've retired for the night because you haven't recovered fully."

   Jiyong took his hand, cold and yet warm, as Soohyuk helped him up. "Did you go out into the city?" Soohyuk asked as they went inside Jiyong's chamber. The candles were still lit and feeling exhausted, Jiyong sat on the bed as Soohyuk took a seat on the chair beside the bed. 

   "I did," Jiyong admitted and he went over to his clothes dresser to dress into his sleeping gown. "I was talking with Youngbae, telling him about what would become of me if I chose to be a consort under your care," He said uneasily. "And as we talked, he said he missed being in the streets because of how we were being able to be free."

   "And you missed it and decided to go out?" Soohyuk said and Jiyong nodded. "Well," He said with a smile. "I can't do anything about that. Even I feel like I need some air. But be careful, Jiyong," Soohyuk warned as Jiyong pulled on the gown. "The Inquisitors still want to capture you and Youngbae; all of us, and we can't afford that to happen."

   Jiyong nodded, feeling like a child. "I know, I'm sorry."

   "It's okay," Soohyuk pat his head. "As long as you know. Rest well tonight," He said and with the gentle rustle of his clothes, Soohyuk was gone, the door closed quietly behind him. Jiyong pulled his knees to his chest as he sat on the bed, head rested on his kneecaps. The gossamer rustled in the wind as Jiyong let his mind wander. The other thing Jiyong didn't tell Soohyuk was how he saw so many  _malfettos._ Jiyong knew there were many in the streets, often mistreated, Jiyong couldn't imagine how harsh it'd be. And that moment when Jiyong noticed how his surroundings have grown blurry. He still didn't know how it happened. 

   Jiyong sighed and blew out the candles one by one before getting into bed. He could feel his eyes close immediately and Jiyong slept, burrowing his head into the bedcovers.

 

   The next following day, Jiyong was to have a private training session with Seunghyun when Soohyuk came inside, carrying a bundle of clothes. "For you," He said with a light smile. Today he was wearing a simple dark blue robe with a translucent strip of silk wrapped around his neck in a scarf. His hair was at his trademark side ponytail, his mark--blue streaks among black--fit with his outfit. His fingers were adorned with silver and tiny gemstones and he was wearing a thin gold necklace. As usual, he was both handsome and beautiful and it never ceased to amaze Jiyong. 

   "What is it?" Jiyong asked, taking it. 

   "I asked one of my clients to get it for you especially," Soohyuk began to unfold them. "They're eastern clothing."

   Jiyong felt his lips part in amazement. Being born in the City of Dalia, Jiyong hasn't learned much about his homelands in the East. His father was Kennetran and his mother Eastern. He was raised in a Kennetran environment but he remembered the same amazement when his mother would let him touch her Eastern robes. They were almost like water, slipping through his fingers with their flowery designs. But the outfit Soohyuk had presented was much more harder. 

   As Soohyuk helped Jiyong into it, he began to explain. "You should only wear this for training or fighting if it ever comes to that," He said. "The outfit looks a little clunky, but I hear it's quite lightweight," He said. "They help with fast movement."

   Just as Soohyuk said, it seemed heavy but much to Jiyong's surprise, it was lightweight. Like many Eastern designs, it held a v-neck and a dark, hard feeling material. He wore arm guards that were tight and flexible as it covered his wrist and his palms. It was different from thin tunics of the Kennetran style. 

   "How is it?" Soohyuk asked, looking at Jiyong's body. 

   "It's just as you said; lightweight. And," Jiyong smiled, feeling shy in voicing it. "It makes me feel like I'm at home."

   Soohyuk gently smiled. "One day you'll be able to go."

   Jiyong nodded and looked outside. "I should go," Jiyong said, lacing his boots tight. "His Majesty's waiting."

   "Of course. Be careful and I've told Seunghyun instructions not to push you hard to the point where you'll die," Soohyuk followed him out and Jiyong was reminded how naggy and motherly Soohyuk could be. 

   "Okay,  _Mother_ ," Jiyong joked and Soohyuk smiled. "Thank you," He said softer. 

   "Go now," Soohyuk urged. "Go train."

   Jiyong nodded and went down the stairs and to the large vast doors to the Training Hall. Seunghyun was there as expected and as soon as Jiyong stepped inside, a blast came hurtling towards, sparks flashing, flames crackling. Pulling the strings to his energy, Jiyong rolled to his left, aiming a ball of lightning where Seunghyun was. There was a flash of thunder above them and Jiyong was on his feet, sharp as he awaited another attack. 

   Instead, Seunghyun nodded. "Good," He said and Jiyong wasn't surprised to hear the hardness in his low voice. "I'm glad you were on your guard."

   Jiyong gave a nod, deciding not to speak.  _I might say something stupid._

   "Training sessions with me will be to test how far you can go and how you can use your powers in different ways that just spheres and lightning waves," Seunghyun said. "I know about your limit and I won't go as far as killing you, but I want you to be able to do more. Until I deem you're ready, I won't acknowledge you as an Elite yet."

   "I understand," Jiyong took in a shaky breath. "But, Your Majesty, what if I'm not ready?"

   The glint and look on Seunghyun face made Jiyong stiffen. He couldn't help but what happened to the side he'd seen yesterday night. "Then you'll only be a consort."

   Hindering at first, Jiyong shook his head and steeled himself. So be it. "I understand," Jiyong said with determination. 

   "Good. I hope you're ready," Seunghyun grinned in a way that seemed more of a smirk. "I won't go easy on you."

 

   Youngbae watched with Daesung behind and behind Daesung, Seungri. The three Elites were watching Jiyong battle Seunghyun in an intense match between fire and lightning. He knew Jiyong was strong, but it seemed, after a mere three days after the Test, Jiyong had grown stronger. The look on his face was now intense, eyes narrowed, expression tight. It scared Youngbae a little; he always knew the gentle, shy, bashful Jiyong and sometimes sees the seductive, pretty Jiyong with his training with Soohyuk. He was glad Jiyong was also getting to know more of the other Elites but somehow, Youngbae couldn't help but feel uneasiness in his chest as he watched Jiyong. 

   "Jiyongie is really...strong," Daesung said, voice awed. 

   "'Jiyongie'?" Seungri echoed. 

   Daesung slapped him lightly. "That's not the point."

   "He is," Youngbae distantly agreed, eyes trained on Jiyong who seemed to gave barely deflected the pillar of fire with a spread of his arm, summoning a lightning wave that dispersed the flame. His skin was glistening with sweat, mouth parted to pant. Youngbae knew the feeling well. 

   "You know, he reminds me of that Elite seven years ago, you know the one who died by the Inquisitors," Seungri nudged Daesung. 

   "Oh,  _her_?" Daesung said, thoughtfully. "That's true. I sense the same energy."

   "Who?" Youngbae askes, turning his attention away to face them. 

   "And Elite His Majesty fell in love with," Seungri made a kissy face as Daesung made a disgusted face at him. "She came seven years ago and died six months ago. Her name was Dami," Seungri looked thoughtful. "Now that you think about it, she looks like Jiyong too."

   "No, they don't," Daesung said, doubtfully. 

   Something about Dami made Youngbae waver. He heard the Inquisitors captured a Dagger Elite six months ago, burning her alive and keeping her burnt body in public for three days before throwing her body for the crows to eat. It disgusted Youngbae but he had a feeling this Dami Elite had a connection with it. He decided to keep quiet about it, promising himself to look into it later. "Hey, tell me more about this Dami," Youngbae said. 

   "Well, like Seungri said, she's an Elite whom Seunghyun loved. Her ability was to summon lightning like Jiyong," Daesung gestured to the match inside the Training Hall. "But she was also able to bring lightning storms. We had a mission one time, and she swept half an army of Inquisitors out into the ocean with the rain and thunder," Daesung shook his head. "It was as if she was the Goddess of Storm herself."

   "Yeah, and I heard she landed a direct hit on the Head Inquisitor, y'know the scar on his face?" Seungri said with wide eyes and Daesung sighed. 

   "Only you would know that," Daesung said. 

   "Hey, everyone knows," Seungri argued. 

   "Yeah, even I do," Youngbae said distantly. And Youngbae did, very clearly. The flash of lightning that struck Tristan's face in the raging, abnormal storm. The scar that everyone feared. "I might've heard about Dami," Youngbae said as Daesung and Seungri looked at him with wonder and interest. "On the streets. Rumors tend to travel fast," He lied. 

   Daesung nodded, full of understanding. "His Majesty never talks about it," He said. "If one of us brings it out, he gets all angry," Then he cast a look at Seungri. "Except this brat."

   "Hey, I'm just interested," Seungri tried to defend himself. 

   Daesung rolled his eyes, patting him on the shoulder. "You're going to get yourself burnt to death."

   Suddenly, there was a flash, and then the sound of an explosion from the inside, the ground shaking and all three Elites including the passing maids stared towards the doors. Suddenly, the large doors of the Training Hall were falling and on reflex, Youngbae burnt it down to mere ashes within seconds to protect the maids and his friends. As the ashes fell, Youngbae caught sight of Seunghyun's cape burnt and Jiyong collapsing in a heap as Seunghyun stared at him. 

   "What's going on!?" A few Elites, The Windwalker, The Alchemist, The Star Thief and few more came out, concerned and on guard but were only greeted by the sight of Seunghyun and a collasped heap. Soohyuk pushed his way past the crowd and before he could spot his aprentice, Youngbae was faster, sprinting towards Jiyong. 

   His name was on Youngbae mouth as he pulled Jiyong into his arms. Jiyong was breathing, much to Youngbae's relief, and he was conscious, breathing hard, chest heaving. "You okay?" Youngbae asked and Seungri and Daesung were standing over him, giving him space as they watched with worry. 

   "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Soohyuk called over to Seunghyun. 

   "I'm fine," Seunghyun pulled his cape off, a satisfied look on his face. "Is Jiyong alright?"

   Jiyong's eyes cracked open and he took in gasps of air, coughing. "I'm fine," He said after a fit. 

   "What happened to the doors?" Someone called and there were shocked whispers. 

   "Jiyong unleashed a large amount of power, causing an explosion. Someone make another one," Seunghyun ordered. "They must be old now."

   "That's impossible," Daesung said under his breath, eyes wide. 

   "What is?" Both Jiyong and Youngbae asked. Youngbae helped Jiyong sit up. 

   "Those doors," Seungri said, wearing the same expression. 

   "They're magically protected to withstand any kind of hit, no matter how hard," Daesung said, eyes wide open. 

   "They can't be old," Seungri said. 

   "Both of them are right," Soohyuk said, looking grave himself. "It seems, Jiyong," He nodded to Jiyong who was slowly starting to look afraid. "You're stronger than your power showed us during the Test."

   "Here's some water," A boy, The Waterjuggler, held out a goblet of water, looking worried than surprised than the rest. 

   "Thank you," Jiyong gratefully took it, bringing his lips to the edge and drinking all of it without a breath. 

   "Soohyuk, please take care of Jiyong," Seunghyun said, hand on Soohyuk's shoulder. "I belive I pushed him too hard."

   "No," Jiyong was quick to protest. Youngbae stared at him, not believing himself. The others looked susprised by his outburst. "You didn't, you said so yourself, you wanted to bring the best our of me."

   "And I did," Seunghyun said with a hint of a smile. "But your body comes first, Jiyong. Rest well, replenish your energy," With that he left, commanding the others to get back to their business. 

   Youngbae just stared at Jiyong who looked better. But he was shaking, staring at his hands. 

    _She swept half an army of Inquisitors out into the ocean with the rain and thunder. It was as if she was the Goddess of Storm herself._ Youngbae suddenly remembered Seungri's words. He looked towards the doorway where an Elite and Seungri were making the doors again, Seunghyun on watch, most likely to restore the magical charm on the doors.  _If those doors were magically charmed to withstand any power and Jiyong had caused them to fall...that means Jiyong is very, very powerful._ Youngbae thought and with concern for his friend, he watched Jiyong stare at his shaking hands.  _Jiyong._

 

   


	10. Chapter 10

   Jiyong sat on the stone ledge where he had stood with Seunghyun, staring at the city below, teeth biting his nails. Everything seemed terrifying all of a sudden. Jiyong felt fear. Fear for his ability. Fear about his own self. Maybe he should just be a consort. Instead of trying to so hard to be an Elite. And if he joined, what would Jiyong do if his powers hurt his comrades? Hurt Youngbae?

  Swallowing, Jiyong felt his nail break off and he felt his hands shake, as he took in a shaky inhale. 

  There was a rustle of clothes and Jiyong turned to see Daesung, smile. "Can I join you?" Daesung asked softly. 

  Feeling wary, Jiyong nodded as Daesung leaned against the stone ledge as Jiyong pulled his legs to his chest. Suddenly, Jiyong felt a sense of tranquil and his heart felt lighter, worries fading. Jiyong found himself relaxing, feeling more positive. It felt so strange like he was being purified. 

  "Are you doing that?" Jiyong asked Daesung, awed. 

  Daesung just offered a large smile. "My ability is to bring happiness and ease," He said, his voice husky. 

  Jiyong let out a chuckle of surprise. "It suits you," Jiyong said earnestly. "And I feel better."

  Daesung nodded, looking contented. "You've been quiet and aloof since yesterday. I can't imagine how tense you'd be," Daesung said. "And I wanted to ask you not to dwell on it so much."

  "How can I?" Jiyong said, his voice soft. "Those charmed doors fell under my power."

  "It's all about control," Daesung said gently. "As you train, a lot of Elites tend to let everything go so they could defeat His Majesty," He said. "They don't think about self-control until later."

  "But I'm scared," Jiyong found himself confessing. "I'm scared of not being able to control it."

  "I'm sure you can," Daesung assured. "I believe in you."

  Daesung's words comforted Jiyong if not a lot, but a little. Maybe Daesung was right. Jiyong was so focused on trying to defeat Seunghyun, maybe he wasn't holding onto the strings tighter to control himself. And that moment...Jiyong felt the fear of being smothered so he let go of a string in hopes to protect himself. Only that it had unleashed a large energy wave that made the doors of the Training Hall fall easily. 

  "Daesung?" Jiyong asked after a comfortable moment of silence. "How did you find yourself here? With the Elites."

  Daesung looked thoughtful. "Well, that's a good question," Daesung said slowly. "Strangely, I can't really remember," He said. "It's been such a long time since I've been here.I hold a lot of memories here."

_ He's an enigmatic one.  _ Jiyong thought. "Daesung, you're a rather secretive person, aren't you?" Jiyong asked with a small smile. 

  Daesung laughed, scratching his head. "I like to have my own privacy, so yes, I am," He chuckled. "But I really can't remember."

  Jiyong laughed with him. "I see," Jiyong said, looking out to the city. "Thank you for making me feel better," Jiyong said and Daesung nodded with a bright smile. He then pat Jiyong's shoulders, leaving a trail of warm heat, before leaving him alone to his thoughts. 

  Jiyong looked out and with more confidence, he left to the Fortunata Court to his lessons with Soohyuk. 

 

  As soon as night fell, Youngbae snuck out. He was going to find out tonight. About this Dami girl. Something felt ominous and it was making Youngbae restless. It’d been years since he gotten in, but among the others, Youngbae was the best in sneaking in. He wore a dark cloak, hiding his hair and his face, keeping his eyes exposed. He wore fire-resistant gloves, using them to also scale buildings to keep himself out of the open. No one would notice he’d been gone...if Youngbae got over this quickly. He only wanted to know the date and event anyway. 

  The palace came into view and he hid behind a boulder, looking to see if there was a gap in the security. Inquisitors were all over, looking sharp and Youngbae wasn’t about to stroll in. 

  Youngbae moved swiftly, using the opportunity to lunge forward and into the gates when the two Inquisitors came together, talking, not paying attention to the gate. He hid behind the tall pillars, staying at the side with shadows. The hallways were lit with torches fires, flickering, offering little light. 

  It was strange to Youngbae how the security wasn’t as tight as before. Normally, there would be Inquisitors gathered in groups, filling the courtyard of the Inquisitors Tower. The Tower was the highest in the west wing of the palace. 

  Feeling suddenly unsafe, Youngbae hesitated, wondering if he should go back and plan it out better. But this was crucial; there was something between Dami’s and Jiyong’s abilities that made Youngbae feel anxious about. Like something was going to happen. 

  Youngbae made sure the coast was clear before making his way to the Library in the next courtyard. He slipped through the corners, every step he took making him more and more unsafe. He slipped through the door of the Library and began to search in the dark. Living in the streets had gotten his eyes sharper in the dark so it didn’t take long for Youngbae to find was he was looking for. 

  He pulled out the parchment, unraveling it slowly, as he read the words at the top. He searched down the list, finally finding the name. Suddenly, the door opened and Youngbae ducked, lying flat against the ground, shoving the parchment into a random cubicle in the shelves. He heard footsteps and with quiet stealthiness, Youngbae crawled to the far north, by the wall. As far as he knew, there had to be a secret passageway somewhere around; it was used just in case. 

  Before the figure holding a candle could come, Youngbae had already disappeared through the door. 

 

  When he got back, his chest was beating from the exhilaration of his sneak and he was back in his chamber, stripping off his damp cloak. He threw it into the washbasket, pulling on new tunics and pants. But he gotten the information he needed. 

  “Dami Kwon, daughter of Count Blair,” Youngbae muttered under his breath. “And that’s Jiyong’s step-father.”

  A knock made Youngbae jostle with surprise and the door opened to reveal Daesung, peeking in with his smile. “Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch Jiyong?”

_ They didn’t notice. Good.  _ Youngbae smiled, hiding his thoughts. “Sure, what’s going on?” He followed Daesung out, closing the door as they made their way to the secret entryway of the Fortunata Court. 

  “Soohyuk’s been teaching him how to perform court dances,” Daesung said, almost excitedly. “Everyone’s been so curious, they’re all there already.”

  The wall swung open and they were walking through the open doors of where the Amare and Prosperity guarded. Youngbae’s never been here, so seeing all the silk with dark colors was a sight to see. He saw other Elites and maids, sitting down on the cushions, watching a slender figure dance with silk following him like a cape. Silver glinted in the light of the candles as they adorned wrists and fingers. Crystals gleamed with every movement, a beautiful contrast of their colors against pale skin. 

  What surprised Youngbae than the Fortunata Court was no one but Jiyong himself. 

  He was dressed in pale red silks, making him stand out in the center, as he danced, his wide sleeves trailing around him. His movements are fluid, beautiful, and it’s pulled everyone stunned as they watched. The dance is slow and then fast as the drum and instruments mix in. Soohyuk stood, arms crossed, expression unreadable and Youngbae joined Seungri’s who’s watching with his mouth open. Daesung nudged Seungri, pulling him out his trance, only to watch more. 

  The dance ends with Jiyong face upward, silks flying around him in a veil from the sudden movement, and his chest is heaving, lips parted to pant, and Youngbae felt a stir in his chest. There were claps and hoots, legs straightening to stand as Jiyong bowed his head, hiding his embarrassment from the huge crowd. 

  Soohyuk was talking to Jiyong, a hand on his bare shoulder. They were talking, faces close, and Youngbae turned, feeling like a fist wrapped around his chest. “We’re going to gain a lot of allies this year,” Laurent whistled. 

  “I feel bad, though,” Daesung said with a low whisper. “He’ll be giving  _ that  _ away.”

  “Oh,” Seungri said, with his mouth open. 

  Youngbae felt two pair of eyes stare at him and Youngbae shrugged. “I care for Jiyong, and I’ll respect any kind of decision he makes,” He said genuinely. 

  The two fell silent as Jiyong was whisked away into one of the halls in the Court, perhaps to change out of the silks, and the others began to leave, whispering excitedly. Youngbae sat where he was, deciding to wait for Jiyong, as Daesung and Seungri bid him goodbye. The Court’s courtyard was now empty and Youngbae saw Jiyong, clad in his wide pants and a soft blue tunic, emerged out with Soohyuk. Jiyong noticed him and Youngbae stood up, smiling as he approached. 

  “You saw me,” Jiyong said, looking embarrassed, his cheeks rosy pink, pressing a hand to his face. 

  “You were good,” Youngbae said as they walked out of the Court. “When did Soohyuk say you’ll be ready?”

  Jiyong pouted his lips thoughtfully. “He says in a few days, after the party to commemorate our allies.”

  “That’s in three days,” Youngbae said and Jiyong nodded. “And you’re…” Youngbae felt the words die in his throat as they slowly came to a stop before the secret gate. 

  “Yeah,” Jiyong murmured, looking at his feet. “I’m honestly scared,” Jiyong confessed and his arm, suddenly slender and pale, reached out to push the wall open. They came out into the open, now in the light evening of the inn. “I don’t want to go through it, but Soohyuk says its an important ceremony.”

  “What if,” Youngbae felt his heart leap to his throat, feeling scared Jiyong might found the idea revolting. “What if I was the one to take it?”

  Jiyong stopped and he slowly faced Youngbae, face shocked. 

  Youngbae cracked an uneasy smile. “I mean, I won’t do  _ it _ ,” Youngbae tried not to trip over the word. “But what if you really had to do it, and I took it…?” He looked at Jiyong anxiously. 

  Jiyong looked down at his feet. “Would Soohyuk even allow that?” Jiyong said, softly. He looked at Youngbae. “Would it even be allowed?”

  “I can make it happen,” Youngbae blurted out. “I’ll do anything, I’ll be the one to ask Soohyuk.”

  Jiyong blinked at him, his expression now rueful. Youngbae searched his face for any hope. But it seemed, they already both knew that it wasn’t allowed. Nor would it be allowed. 

  Youngbae felt a pit of uselessness and felt a lump in his throat. 

  Silence hung between them and Youngbae saw Jiyong’s fingers tremble. He looked at his feet and finally, boldly, linked his finger with Jiyong’s. “You trust me, right?” Youngbae asked. 

  Jiyong held his head up. “Of course,” He said. 

  Youngbae cracked a smile and their fingers slowly fell to their sides. But Youngbae couldn’t help feel a terrible sense of foreboding. 

 

  “Soohyuk,” Jiyong started after he had successfully learned and memorized the court dance for his debut. “Is it bad that my lightning has turned black colored?”

  Soohyuk, who was trinkling with the jewelry Jiyong would be wearing, stilled before his fingers were working again. “I’d say to be careful,” He said, his deep voice rumbling. “I’d say to tread wisely.”

  Jiyong felt a shiver in his warnings. “What does that mean?” Jiyong asked. 

  Soohyuk turned, closing the box as he did so. “It means, you’re changing a little,” He smiled. “It’s up to you if it’s a bad or good thing.”

  Jiyong stared at his hand, feeling the strings of his energy pulsate. Lately he’d been feeling the itch to pull on all of them, releasing his lightning and see what’d happen. But it left such an ominous feeling behind, Jiyong’s been too scared. It was different with Seunghyun though. The Prince was really trying to hit his nerve, to bring out the best, and Jiyong couldn’t help but look forward to each session. 

  “Here, hold out your wrist,” Soohyuk said and Jiyong did. The man gently locked a thin chain bracelet, holding a piece of crystal right on his vein as he secured it tight on his wrist. “Legends say that placing a stone that represents your ability will calm it’s powers,” Soohyuk said, sliding his thumb on Jiyong’s vein. 

  Jiyong felt his skin leave his wrist as Jiyong stared at the purple crystal. “Thank you,” Jiyong said, feeling grateful. “You’ve been doing a lot for me.”

  Soohyuk smile, ruffling Jiyong’s hair. “I’m a little fond of you,” He said. “You remind me when I was young.”

  “When you were young?” Jiyong asked. 

  “I wasn’t supposed to be a consort,” Soohyuk said, sitting beside Jiyong. “I was supposed to be an Elite. I am, but my powers aren’t used for fighting.”

  “What are they?” Jiyong asked. “You never told me.”

  “I can control people’s minds,” Soohyuk said and Jiyong shivered. “It’s not an ability I’d like to perform, but it’s helped a lot of people join our side.”

  Jiyong nodded, imagining Soohyuk whispering into the ears of the nobles and dukes, charming them with his velvet deep voice, making them succumb to his ability. The thought was Jiyong realize Soohyuk was more powerful than he thought. 

  “I hear your final assessment is on the morning of your debut day,” Soohyuk said with a smile. “I wish you luck.”

  “Thank you,” Jiyong breathed, completely forgetting. “I don’t know if I’ll make it.”

  “You will, I’m sure of it,” Soohyuk assured. 

  Jiyong smiled and Soohyuk smiled back. “You should get your rest,” Soohyuk said, glancing outside. 

  Night had fallen, stars spreading out as Jiyong nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jiyong said and with a sweep of his silks, he left Soohyuk’s chamber. As he walked through the hallways, fire lighting his way, Jiyong saw a flash of a black over the wall and Jiyong stopped, hands flying out to summon his lightning as he squinted. The figure was bending low in the bushes, moving and Jiyong crept closer, determined to dry the intruder if he had to until he saw a mop of blonde, gasping when he saw Youngbae. His gasp caused the other male to snap his head at him, eyes meeting. 

  “Youngbae?” Jiyong whispered, approaching him. “What are you-?”

  “I was only out,” Youngbae quickly said, pulling off his cloak. “There was something I had to check and there’s something I want to tell you,” Youngbae said, urgently. “It’s about Dami, your older sister.”

  Jiyong felt his heart stop. “You know my sister?”

  “Yes and no,” Youngbae said and he pulled something out from his pack. “This is from the Inquisitor Tower’s library,” Youngbae’s voice was hushed as they sat on the ledge, alone. “I snuck in there since yesterday,” Youngbae said and Jiyong breathed with surprise. 

  “Something about Dami bugged me, Jiyong,” Youngbae said, unrolling it. “What do you know about her?”

  Jiyong shook his head. “Nothing. I’ve been too busy to ask Seunghyun. He just told me that they were once lovers and that she died when the Inquisitors burned her alive.”

  Youngbae’s expression darkened. “Jiyong, that’s a lie,” He said, softly. “Dami didn’t die from being caught from the Inquisitors and being burned alive; she was traded.”

  Jiyong felt the breath in his chest being knocked out. He couldn’t believe it. “Traded?” Jiyong said, horrified. “Traded?”

  Youngbae nodded. “The Elites traded your sister for information. They sold her out and Seunghyun-” Before he could finish there was a rustle and when the two looked up, there was Seunghyun and Soohyuk and a few other Elites, staring down at them. 

  Jiyong felt his heart stop from surprise as Youngbae stayed still. They had been caught and most likely overheard. 

  “I told you!” Someone screeched and there were voices before someone pushed his way to the front. It was Spider. “I saw him yesterday, climbing over the wall! He was at the Inquisitor’s Tower! We’re being deceived!”

  “No,” Jiyong said and he stood over Youngbae. “No, he isn’t!” He said more roughly.

  “Is that true, Youngbae?” Seunghyun asked, his gaze cold and indifferent. 

  Youngbae shook his head, standing as well. “I’m not deceiving you,” He said. “It’s true I snuck out to the Inquisitor Tower, but I never once thought to deceive you.”

  Jiyong noticed Seungri and Daesung, behind, looking afraid and surprised. He saw hurt and betray in their eyes. 

  “What were you doing, huh?” Spider challenged. 

  Youngbae opened his mouth but he stopped, words stuck in his throat. Jiyong watched Youngbae’s fist shake with confliction. “I was there to find out about Dami Kwon,” Youngbae said, quietly. 

  There were ripples of murmurs and Seunghyun’s gaze darkened. Beside, Soohyuk was expressionless. The piercing glare Seunghyun had in his eyes were terrifying but Youngbae stood his ground. 

  “With all due respect, sir, I’d like to ask you something, Your Majesty,” Youngbae boldly stated. 

  “You little-” Spider moved forward but Seunghyun stopped him. “Your Majesty!”

  “Go ahead,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong suddenly felt very afraid. 

  “Where you the one who killed Dami?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the 11th chapter of Kokkino Anthos, inspired by Marie Lu's "Young Elites" series! I'd like to thank everyone who left precious comments, who have me the motivation to pull out from my writer's block! I'm not sure whether to end the series here or continue. It's a little undecided but once I've reached a decision, please look out for the 12th chapter! Thank you so much for reading this horribly written story (TT.TT) and for coming this far with me! Please enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave any comments!

Jiyong’s holding his breath as Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and Jiyong just feels scared. He saw Youngbae stand his ground, gaze unrelenting as he waited for Seunghyun to answer. 

  “I did,” Seunghyun answered and his deep voice shook Jiyong. 

  Jiyong felt the world stop and suddenly everything felt like a lie. The breath he held out finally exhaled in a shaky attempt to calm himself but the damage was done. A flash of his sister walking away with her back turned made Jiyong’s eyes burned. He’d been far too young to understand, but Jiyong never realized how much he wanted to know if she’d been safe. If he could see her. 

  Jiyong felt Youngbae’s hands grip his. His hands were shaking. 

  “What about you, huh?” Spider challenged, taking a step forward. “Weren't you an Inquisitor?”

  There were gasps and hands flew out instinctively. Jiyong looked at Youngbae, surprised. “You were?” Jiyong breathed, feeling overwhelmed. 

  “Was,” Youngbae replied and his voice was hard. “I was and I hated it.”

  “Who cares?” Someone called out. “You were one and you never told us!”

  “Leave!” Someone yelled.

  Jiyong shifted his gaze at Seunghyun who only stared at Jiyong. His respect and any other feelings seemed stupid now. Shameful. Jiyong looked away. 

  “I’ve always been loyal to the Elites,” Youngbae said, and his expression was firm. “I’ve always felt the need to pay back for saving us from the slums. For giving us what we needed. It was true I was at the Inquisitor Tower. But it was all to know the connection between Dami and Jiyong.”

  “So, why?” Jiyong asked, finally able to find his voice. He lifted his gaze to Seunghyun, his own expression dark. “Why did you do that?”

  “It was one against all of us,” Soohyuk smoothly intervened but Jiyong felt a flash of anger and without thinking, he pulled his strings, letting a spark explode near Soohyuk’s feet in warning. There were surprised yells and Soohyuk looked at Jiyong, expression unreadable as he stood where he was. 

  “I loved her,” Seunghyun confessed. “I really did. But it’s as Soohyuk said. It was all of us against one person. They had us all in binds, knives at our throat. They gave us a chance to live if they took back Dami.”

  Jiyong shook his head, refusing to hear anymore. “We’re leaving,” Jiyong said, surprising Youngbae and the rest. “I…,” He took in a shaky breath. “I don’t want to be with you who sold my sister out.”

  “Me too,” Youngbae said and Jiyong looked at him. He smiled at him. “If I came here with Jiyong, then I leave with him. What you did was wrong.”

  No one stopped them. It was deathly quiet and Jiyong was the first to move, pulling Youngbae with him as they moved forward. Instantly, the Elites moved away, parting with them almost as if they were afraid. Jiyong caught a look of devastation from Daesung and Seungri as they held each other, looking shaken. It seemed, even they didn’t know. Before they could go to their chamber to claim their things, Seunghyun’s voice rang out. 

  “Once you leave, you’ll be an enemy to us. The next time we meet...will be as enemies,” He said and Jiyong stopped, Youngbae stopping ahead. 

  Jiyong turned and he ripped off the bracelet. He let it fall and glaring at Seunghyun, he answered,”So be it,” And left. Youngbae left Jiyong in his chamber to get his things, promising to come back and Jiyong stood in the mirror, looking at himself. Slowly, he began to take off the necklaces and the earings and the clothes he was given, placing them on the table. He took out his old clothes, the ones he’d worn on the slum and with relief of being back, he dressed. He wiped away the makeup, pulled the wrap from his hair and made sure he left every single thing. He pulled out his bag of talents, putting them in his pack and other few belongings before meeting Youngbae outside. 

  It felt like home almost to be seeing each other, stripped of riches, and back in rags. Jiyong would never regret leaving; as long as Youngbae was with him, everything was going to be fine. 

  Sharing a nod, Youngbae and Jiyong scaled the building, going onto the roof and then standing, overlooking the Elites that watched them. Jiyong refused to look at them and with careful steps, they looked to the city. 

  “We’re back home,” Youngbae said in the raging wind. He smiled crookedly. 

  “We sure are,” Jiyong agreed and together, they leaped. 

 

  They hid in the west side of Estenzia, at the abandoned church by the deep valleys in the outskirts. Lighting a fire to keep them warm, Jiyong huddled close to Youngbae, burrowing his chin into the dark scarf around his neck. 

  “I’m sorry,” Youngbae said in the silence. 

  “What for?” Jiyong asked, his gaze entranced by the flickering flames. 

  “Sneaking out to find about your sister without telling you,” Youngbae said, his voice tinged with apology. 

  “That was wrong,” Jiyong agreed. “But at least I know the truth. And I thank you for that,” Jiyong laid his head on Youngbae’s shoulder. “I never told you, but I wanted to find my sister who left when I was young.

  “All I remember was her distant back as I hid behind my mother’s legs. To be honest, I don’t remember her face. But I remember her protectiveness and the way she’d sneak into my room to sleep with me,” Jiyong smiled at the distant memories. “So when I found out Seunghyun knew her, I was so happy. I was glad she was safe. That he made her happy and feel belonged. ”

  “Until you found out that they’d sold her out,” Youngbae said, his voice hardening. 

  Jiyong let his shoulder fall limp. “Yeah,” He said. “My heart feels like it’s going to explode.”

  Youngbae wrapped an arm around his shoulder, resting his head on Jiyong’s. His closeness made Jiyong feel better, happy to have someone beside him. 

  “Thank you,” Jiyong said. “For coming with me.”

  “I told you,” Youngbae said, pulling away and taking Jiyong’s shoulders so they could face each other. “No matter what happens, I’m here for you. I’ll respect any kind of decision you make and follow you,” His voice was now soft and Jiyong stared at Youngbae. Their faces were lit with dancing flames and slowly, Jiyong felt Youngbae lean in. 

  Feeling his heart thud in his chest, Jiyong closed his eyes, his hand finding Youngbae’s as he squeezed tight and their lips met. Then Jiyong felt Youngbae’s hands move to the back of his head, holding him as the kiss got deeper with each wet slide of the lips. Jiyong found himself sitting on Youngbae’s lap, their kiss unbroken, hands on his hips, holding him. 

  Despite running away and being on the lookout, Jiyong felt safe. Their kiss broke as they stared into each other’s eyes, taking in their flushed faces, their lips wet and glistening as they panted. Jiyong curled his fingers in Youngbae’s hair. “I think I love you,” Jiyong whispered, his heart ready to explode. “I just never realized it.”

  “Me too,” Youngbae said and their lips met into another kiss. 

  Hands pulled Jiyong’s scarf off and Youngbae broke the kiss to latch his lips to his neck, as Jiyong shuddered, feeling him breathe against his skin. Feeling bold but embarrassed, Jiyong pried Youngbae’s tunic off, revealing his toned, lean body. Before Jiyong knew it, they were both half-naked, hands running each other’s sides and Jiyong was making sounds he never knew he could make. 

  “Wait,” Jiyong said, breathlessly as Youngbae looked up from kissing his collarbones. “I want to mark you too,” He said. 

  Craning his neck, Youngbae exposed his neck and Jiyong kissed along the bridge of his shoulders and neck. “I’d never imagined to hold you in my arms like this,” Youngbae said and Jiyong faced him, lips leaving skin. Youngbae’s gaze was full of love. “I was scared to do this. But here we are,” He smiled, his hand cupping Jiyong’s cheek. 

  Jiyong smiled at him, holding his hand on his cheek as their bodied flushed together. Youngbae was warm and Jiyong felt them laying down on their clothes. Youngbae was careful, gentle as he pulled Jiyong’s legs over his shoulders, hands slipping up his ankles to his calves. The touch sent shivers and Jiyong began to breath raggedly, turning his head to the side, covering his eyes to hide his embarrassed anticipation. He could feel Youngbae kissing lower and lower and Jiyong could feel his body heat up. 

  Their hands entwined together as Youngbae reached the most embarrassing part of Jiyong. Pleasure crawled up his body as Youngbae took it in his mouth. Back arching, mouth opening, Jiyong was writhing. 

  “Jiyong,” He heard Youngbae and Jiyong pulled his arm away, seeing Youngbae over him. His eyes were warm and Jiyong smiled, feeling tears in his eyes and he hugged him close. “Stay with me,” Jiyong begged, feeling scared all of a sudden. “Don’t leave me.”

  “I won’t,” Youngbae promised, lips kissing his forehead, fingers moving his hair away. “I’ll be with you.”

  Jiyong only held on tight. 

_ Promise me. Never leave me.  _

 

  “You’re being greedy,” Soohyuk said as Seunghyun strolled inside his chamber, his anger emitting off from him. “You’ve always known the two have been close.”

  Seunghyun knew he was right. Maybe he was being greedy. But there was anger. Anger that Seunghyun felt, anger that kindled his flames. It was jealousy. And Seunghyun knew that. He also felt betrayed. Betrayed that Jiyong and Youngbae left. He found so much power the Daggers could’ve relied on. He trusted them so much. 

  A hand placed gently on his shoulder. “Calm down, Seunghyun,” Soohyuk said. “You mustn’t falter here. We have to stick to the plan without them.”

  Seunghyun tried to calm himself, digging his fingernails into his palm. “I know,” He said, quietly, finally cooling down. “I’m just...I just don’t know how to react to what happened. Everything happened so fast,” He said, feeling vulnerable and empty. “I finally found Dami’s little brother that she so cared about. I just wanted to protect him.”

  “Some things can’t be in your reach,” Soohyuk said. 

  “I’ve lost Jiyong,” Seunghyun said, miserably, leaning against the windowsill. “I lost Dami.”

  “Jiyong doesn’t know the whole story,” Soohyuk said. “He’s also hurt.”

  “That doesn’t mean he’ll come back,” Seunghyun said. 

  “Seunghyun,” Soohyuk said. “Do you honestly want him back? Haven’t you felt the change in his powers?”

  Seunghyun did. He felt it every time he sparred with Jiyong. The lightning he held in his hands grew darker, more powerful. It was almost overwhelmingly similar to Dami’s. It felt like it was being corrupted. And Seunghyun felt wary. 

  “You’re right,” Seunghyun said after a while. “It’s best he doesn’t come back. I could feel his corruption slowly swallowing him. I was wary that he would go berserk like Dami did. It’s good he left.”

  Soohyuk nodded. “You have to forget about both of them,” He said, carefully. “They left on their own and the next time we’ll see them, is as enemies.”

  Seunghyun nodded. He massaged his temples, willing himself to forget. To forget dancing Jiyong, surrounded by silks. Jiyong smiling with his gums exposed as he tried to hide it with his hand. Jiyong hugging him, patting his back. 

  “We have to get ready to take advantage of Spring Moons. There’s not much months left to prepare and we have a lot of discuss,” Seunghyun hid his emotions with a swift mask of leadership. “Spring Moons is the only moment, the only opportunity, to assassinate my sister,” Seunghyun smirked. 

  Soohyuk bowed his head. 

  The two didn’t notice a listening ear behind the doors as the figure quietly scampered away, his heart conflicted. The figure met up with Seungri who was waiting anxiously in the courtyard. “We’re going to keep going with the plan,” Daesung said, feeling urgent. “We’re going to take our chance in the Spring Moons.”

  “What about Jiyong and Youngbae?” Seungri asked. 

  Daesung shook his head. “Forget about them,” Daesung said, feeling miserable without their presence. He missed them too and felt pity for them as well. 

  Seungri’s face fell, his shoulder drooping. Daesung watched, feeling the same emotions. They were both fond friends of the two as Jiyong would always spend time with Seungri, teasing him, and treating him like a younger brother. Daesung also missed Youngbae. He was going to miss their time talking together. 

  “Was His Majesty angry?” Seungri asked. 

  Daesung shrugged. “I don’t know.”

  Seungri sighed. “I feel conflicted. I’m honestly shocked by the truth. I never knew something like that happened.”

  “We were out on a mission at that time too,” Daesung said. “I knew the atmosphere felt strange.”

  Seungri nodded, somber. “I feel guilty. We weren't there, but I feel like I owe them an apology.”

  Daesung nodded, agreeing with him. “We’re loyal to Seunghyun and only him,” He said, gently. “Let’s forget about them and focus on our objective, okay?”

  “Yeah,” Seungri smiled weakly. 

  Daesung offered his own. He looked up at the moon and prayed the two of them were safe wherever they were. 

 

  Jiyong woke up with Youngbae’s arms around his body, his chest pressed warmly against his back, their legs tangled. It was chilly early morning outside and Jiyong turned over to face Youngbae who was still sleeping. He watched his feature light up from the rising morning sun. He smiled, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

  Jiyong sat up, carefully moving Youngbae’s arms away as he dressed. The baggy clothes felt familiar as the wind blew into them when he went outside. He stretched and went over to the pond, splashing his face with water before going back inside. He pulled on his scarf and took a few talents. 

  “Going somewhere?” Youngbae murmured sleepily. 

  Jiyong kissed his forehead. “Just to get breakfast. I’ll come back soon.”

  Youngbae cracked open an eye, smiling, as he sat up. “Let me come too,” He said, stretching. “We should always be together.”

   Jiyong smiled. “Alright, fine,” He said. 

  “Are you alright to be walking?” Youngbae asked, dressing quickly and lacing on his boots. 

  Cheeks flushing, Jiyong looked away. “I’m fine,” He said. 

  “Just wanted to make sure,” Youngbae said, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go.”

  Jiyong made sure they brought everything before scattering the ashes of the fire to make sure nothing of their presence was left. Then they left the church, side-by-side, going into town. “We haven’t really talked about what we’re going to do, are we?” Youngbae said, thoughtfully. 

  “I want revenge,” Jiyong said, feeling his chest swirl with need. “And by doing that, we’re going to take the crown.”

  Youngbae stopped in his tracks, looking at Jiyong with surprise. “Take the crown?” He repeated. “You and me?”

  Jiyong stopped a little ahead from Youngbae, looking back to face him. “That’s the best revenge. We take the crown, take hold of all power, and force the Elites into submission,” The words felt right in Jiyong’s mouth. It was the best way. 

  Youngbae just gave him a leveled stare. “How are we going to do that?”

  “The Spring Moons,” Jiyong answered and they began to walk again. “On the third day, there’s going to be a ball. The Queen, Seunghyun sister, will be attending. We’ll prepare some things, and we’ll assassinate her.”

  “It’s not going to be easy,” Youngbae said. “But, Jiyong, did you already think about this?”

  Jiyong nodded. “I want my revenge and this is the best way to do it. But we can’t do it ourselves,” He said. 

  Youngbae gave him a nod. “We can’t, so we’ll recruit.”

  Jiyong gave him a grin. “That’s right. We’ll create our own band of Elites.”

  Taking his hand in his, Youngbae took in a determined intake of breath. “I’ll be by your side.”

  “You sound like a servant,” Jiyong said, feeling bad. “I’m not even a noble.”

  Youngbae chuckled. “Then, we’ll be by each other’s side.”

  Jiyong nodded, liking that idea better. “You’re my equal, Youngbae.”

  “You’re my lover,” Youngbae said cheekily and Jiyong giggled. 

  They came out into the path to the next town, their boots walking along the gritty path of the road. The sun rose in the air, morning light warming their backs as they moved forward with new purpose. 

  Little did Jiyong know, that his plans would soon corrupt him. And leave him at the merciless of his own power, stripping every little thing the “old” Jiyong would be. 


End file.
